Rupturas que enamoran
by aresuri-cham
Summary: . ¿Cómo era posible que la persona en la que mas confiabas, la que mas amabas te traicionara de esa manera tan cruel y despiadada?. ¿Continuación ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo.**

 **Pd -abajo explicaciones.**

 **DESICION**

Era un dia nublado, el cielo amenazaba con lluvia pero eso no impidió que un joven de extravagante cabellera blanca fuera al parque más cercano a su casa a pensar sobre su reciente ruptura con la que él consideraba la mujer de su vida. Estaba harto ya de tantas mentiras, engaños y de todo, se sentía traicionado. Jamás se había sentido más humillado. ¿Cómo era posible que la persona en la que mas confiabas, la que mas amabas te traicionara de esa manera tan cruel y despiadada?.

¿Que si exageraba?, no, no exageraba nada, estaba en su derecho de pensar aquello. Le tomo toda la tarde y parte de la noche el tomar una desicion.

Pediría el divorcio.

 **¿Que les parece esto?, no era nada de lo que tenia pensado pero ahora tengo una buena historia por comenzar, ¿que dicen? ¿quieren un pequeño longfic? La respuesta es más que obvia pero quiero que me lleguen más reviews xD di recibo al menos cinco reviews traeré continuación, si no tendrán que quedarse con la duda x3 (Lo se soy malvada uwu )**

 **¿De quien creen que Toshiro esté hablando en la historia? Se los dejo de tarea xD**

 **Hasta la pronta actualización xD**


	2. Prólogo

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo**

 **PROLOGO**

Han pasado dos años desde que se había ido, dos dolorosos años en los que no pudo superar la ruptura con su ex esposa. Karin Kurosaki. Había intentado de todo pero era inútil, por lo que decidió mudarse a algúna otra ciudad, país o incluso otro continente para olvidarla. Para no cometer el estúpido error de buscarla, perdonarla y decirle que dejarían pasar aquello como si nada hubiera pasado. Y con mucho esfuerzo y con ayuda de quien la había salvado de tal mujer infiel, logró superarlo aunque sea un poco.

Se prometió a si mismo jamás volver a esa ciudad, a olvidar a Karin de una vez por todas y poco a poco fue sustituyendo los recuerdos de ella con alguien más. Con alguien que sabía no le haría daño, con la que él debió haber escogido antes que Karin.

Con Hinamori Momo.

El día en que la dejó estaba lloviendo, ¿A caso el cielo sabía como se sentía en ese momento?. Ella creía que después de recibir la noticia que le había mandado con su mejor amiga él seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Que equivocada estaba. No lo detuvo cuando cruzo esa puerta con una maleta y dos mochilas. ¿Que si preguntó porque su esposo hacía eso? ¡Claro que lo hizo! Pero la respuesta que no esperaba fue la que la lastimó demasiado.

-No quiero hacerme cargo de algo que no hice, ¿Porque no buscas a Yukio? ¡Seguro el será mejor padre que yo!-

Esas fueron sus palabras tras desaparecer por aquella puerta. ¿Porque mencionaría a Yukio? No ¿Por que le había dicho aquello?.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó a llorar acurrucada en un rincon de la sala, justo donde se había quedado cuando Toshiro Hitsugaya salió por esa puerta.

-No se de que hablas, creí que esta noticia te haría feliz-Lo alcanzó después de abrir la puerta tras el azote del albino. Ya se encontraba cerrando la cajuela de su coche.

-¿Feliz?-Rió entre dientes azotando la cajuela -Mira como muero de felicidad, ¡Eres una sinica!-Le gritó. Él jamás gritaba, no de esa manera. Sabía que él estaba herido, humillado y destrozado, pero ella se sentía igual.

-¡Entonces lárgate, no te necesito!-Le gritó a la nada volviendo de esos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Y romperse de nuevo en un amargo llanto. No lo necesitaba, estaba perfectamente sin el, no necesitaba de ningún imbécil para cuidar de su bebé. Ella saldría adelante, ella lo soportaría por su bebé. Ella lo olvidaría por su bebé.

 **¡ESPEREN!... antes de que me maten o envíen cartas amenazadoras déjenme explicarles.**

 **1-Esto OBVIO es Hitsukarin, no aclarare más a fondo por que seria contarles la historia o el final.**

 **2-El que esto sea Hitsukarin o no no significa que vaya a haber un final feliz o triste o de cualquier otro tipo, solo para aclarar.**

 **3-Subire el primer capítulo mañana si me llegan 5 reviews antes de pasar 24 horas después de subir este capitulo, la dinámica sera asi con este fanfic.**

 **Y 4-No se cuanto vaya a durar ni cuantos capítulos tenga, solo les prometo que estará lleno de drama, romance y mucho entretenimiento, procurare que los capítulos sean extensos.**

 **Creo que eso es todo por ahora, sin más me despido y espero este fanfic sea de su agrado, se que ahorita deben odiarlo pero se que les gustará. Hasta la pronta actualización x3**


	3. Reencuentro

**BLEACH Y SUS PERSPNAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE TITE KUBO**

 **Capitulo I, Reencuentro**

-Lo lamento señor Hutsugaya, pero enserio debe ir usted personalmente, eso exige el cliente y no creo que usted sea tan estúpido como para dejar pasar una oportunidad así-

-Más vale que cuide su vocabulario Matsumoto-Objete de la manera más fría y calculadora.

-Mis disculpas señor-Se disculpo sin verdaderas ganas. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Digamos que Matsumoto y yo no nos llevamos muy bien como antes, esto es desde que había dejado a Karin en Karakura, o mas bien que la hubiese remplazado (Según ella) por Hinamori. Yo nunca la remplace por nadie.

Su telefono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Suspiré con pesadez.

-Su vuelo sale en una hora, con permiso-Anuncia mi secretaria antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Hinamori?-Contesto sin muchas ganas.

-¡¿Dónde rayos estas, por que no me llamaste?!-Grita la pelinegra a lo que tuve que alejar el auricular del oído.

-No grites por favor-Le pido de una manera cortante mientras acaricio el tabique de la nariz-No te llame porque sabía cómo te pondrías y estoy a punto de irme al aeropuerto-

-¡Pero no puedes irte a Karakura! Allá esta... -

-Te llamo en cuanto llegue-Y sin más cuelgo. El teléfono vuelve a sonar pero me encargo de no recibir más llamadas de esa lunática apagando el aparato.

Mi vida no ha sido fácil de manejar desde hace dos largos años, he superado todo en Karakura, entonces ¿Porque me daba miedo volver?, ¿Si volviera a ver a Karin la perdonaría?, nunca volví a cruzar palabra con ella personalmente, solo a través de cartas para tramitar el divorcio y la ultima ves que la vi fue en la oficina de nuestro abogado firmando el acta de divorcio.

¿Que si era feliz? dios por supuesto que no, Hinamori era de lo mas desesperante y lo peor de todo es que no me la he podido quitar de encima.

Si, agradecía que me hubiera sacado de ese hoyo que me torturaba día tras día, pero las cosas se me salieron de las manos y ahora no sabía cómo rayos había empezado a salir con ella, no tenían ningún tipo de relación que no fuera el de amistad, pero parecía que Hinamori lo tomaba de otra manera. Tenía que aclararlo y tenia que aclararlo ya.

Pasaron dos horas cuando el avión al fin hizo su aterrizaje. Me hospedo en el hotel más caro que Matsumoto pudo encontrar. Ruedo los ojos, me lo podía permitir pero detestaba esa clase de lugares para ricos y ella lo sabía. Lo ha hecho apropósito.

Suspiro con pesadez.

Decido dejar las maletas y salir a estirar los músculos, antes de mi encuentro con el magnate hombre de negocios Byakuya Kuchiki tenía que vestir de manera decente y de acuerdo con la ocasión. Llevo puesto unos vaqueros de mezclilla, una camiseta polo blanca y unos zapatos negros. Tomo mi billetera, la tarjeta de acceso de la habitación y salgo.

Hacía un día soleado y muy bueno para dar una vuelta, aun no llegaba el auto que había rentado por lo que miro la hora en el reloj, once y media, estaban retrasados veinte minutos. Decido que lo mejor será caminar al fin y al cabo la reunión era a las dos de la tarde.

•••

-El arquitecto llegará en menos de una hora, necesito que arregles todo para tener su completa comodidad, eres mi asistente pero en su estancia aqui tendrás que obedecerle a él, ¿Entendido?-Una mujer de baja estatura, cabello negro recogido en un chongo alto, con lentes y un traje que consistía en una falda lápiz color gris con una fina blusa blanca de seda y un saco del mismo color que la falda me daba ordenes.

-Claro-Respondo, yo llevaba un pantalón de seda color beige, no iban ajustados si no que eran algo asi como de vuelo, una blusa blanca de seda sin mangas y algo suelta, mi ahora larga melena recogida en una coleta alta y unos zapatos lijeramente altos. -Solo quería pedirle un favor, señorita Kuchiki-

La aludida sonrío y contestó -Dime Rukia, somos cuñadas después de todo y claro, dime Karin- me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Esque hoy no he tenido donde dejar a Hikari, y se que es mi primer día en el trabajo pero... -

-Tranquila, yo puedo poner a alguien a cuidar a tu pequeña- Me interrumpe antes de seguir -Hikari es una pequeña que no es inquieta, y a pesar de su corta edad es muy responsable asi que no creo que de tanta lata-

-Gracias Kuchi... -Me retracto al ver su mirada asesina-Perdon, Rukia-san, le prometo que solo será por hoy-Vuelve a sonreír.

-Bien, ahora deja a tu pequeña en tu oficina y cuando llegue alguien regresas a tus deberes-Asiento.-Bien, eso es todo, gracias Karin-chan-

Sonrío.

-Gracias a ti Rukia-

Salgo de la oficina principal y me dirijo a la mía, queda a unos cuantos pisos bajo el de Rukia, así que decido utilizar el ascensor, pero este lleva puesta una nota que decía: "ASCENSOR EN REPARACION, DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS"

Hacía solo unas horas funcionaba bien, ¡Dios!. Suspiro con pesadez, tendré que bajar por las escaleras, ¡Y con estos horribles tacones!, veo la hora en el reloj colgado en una de las paredes una y treinta, ¡Demonios, solo tenía media hora para arreglarlo todo!, decido que lo mejor será apresurarme.

Llego a mi oficina y encuentro a Hikari en el suelo jugando con un libro de colorear, sonrío.

-¿Que dibujas pequeña?-Me acerco y veo su obra de arte.

-¡Mira mami! ¡No me he salido de la raya!-Dice con una emoción palpable en sus pequeños y hermosos ojos negros mostrándome su dibujo.

-¡Bien!, te daré un premio en casa, ¿Que te parece?-Digo poniéndome a su pequeña altura y provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun mas.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias mami!-Corre y me abraza fuertemente al cuello, yo sonrío y le regreso el abrazo.

-¡Pero que hermosa escena!-Grita una joven, volteo a verla y me doy cuenta que se trata de Yachiru-chan-He llegado Kari-chan, puedes dejármelo todo en mis manos, la protegeré con mi vida-Dice Yachiru exagerando el gesto de manera decidida. ¿Estará bien dejar a Hikari con ella?.

-Bien, no tardare, solo tengo que acomodar unas cosas y vuelvo-Digo deshaciendo el abrazo con mi pequeña, la tomo en brazos y le doy un casto beso en su mejilla derecha.

-Volveré en veinte minutos hermosa-Le digo y la dejo en el suelo de nuevo-Pórtate bien ¿Vale?-Ella asiente con una gran sonrisa, hoy a estado de muy buen ánimo, me preguntó a que se debe. -Buena chica, recuerda que tengo un premio en casa para ti, así que no hagas nada mal o si no no te lo daré-Digo juguetonamente sacandole la lengua infantilmente. Ella ríe.

-Está bien mami, me portare bien-

-Vale, besito-Digo poniendo mi cachete, ella entiende enseguida y me da un tierno besito en la mejilla-Te amo bebé - ella funce el ceño.

-Mami, ya no soy una bebé -Dice haciendo pucheros muy parecidos a los de Yuzu, seguro ella se lo ha pegado.

-Está bien mi niña grande-Sonrío y camino a la salida.

-¡Mami!-Me llama Hikari deteniendome en la puerta-Presiento que hoy pasará algo muy bueno para ti y para mi, ¡Suerte!-Me deja pensativa pero lo dejo pasar rápidamente y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Está bien amor-Veo a Yachiru acercarse a Hikari y tomarla en brazos.

-Hikari-chan estará bien, no se preocupe-dice la pelirosada con seguridad y me doy cuenta que a pesar de su apariencia infantil e irresponsable parece ser todo lo contrario, me relajo considerablemente, Hikari esta en buenas manos.

-Bien, no tardo-Y salgo a toda prisa.

Me ha tomado mucho esa despedida, ya me quedan quince escasos minutos, no era que tuviera que hacer lo mas difícil del mundo, solo tenía que preparar unos aperitivos para la reunión del presidente de la empresa con ese dichoso arquitecto, me preguntó quien sera, Rukia me hablo sobre ese arquitecto en la mañana pero no me dio nombres y la verdad era que no debía ser muy importante que digamos yo solo entrare a esa oficina a dejar los aperitivos y ya, mi labor habría terminado. Llego a la pequeña cocina de empleados y enciendo la cafetera, una lucecilla roja enciende y la cafetera cobra vida haciendo ruido, voy a la alacena y saco un paquete de galletas y azúcar, del frigorífico saco queso crema, mermelada y leche descremada, tomó un plato, dos tazas y tres cucharas de un cajón.

Pongo un poco de queso crema en el plato y lo acomodo de tal manera que queda un pequeño circulo con una de las cucharas, le vierto un poco de mermelada encima y después abro el paquete de galletas acomodandolas al rededor del circulo del queso crema.

La cafetera hace un pitido indicado que ha terminado su labor, quito la jarrita con el café caliente y recién hecho y lo vierto en ambas tazas hasta la mitad, las termino de llenar con leche descremada, decido que lo mejor será que ellos pongan las cucharadas de azúcar.

Saco una bandeja de plata de uno de los cajones y coloco el aperitivo, las tazas, el azúcar y la leche descremada. Busco servilletas y coloco dos para cada uno. Listo. Volteo a ver el reloj, una y cincuenta y seis, justo a tiempo.

Decido que lo mejor será apresurarme ya que no había ascensor en estos momentos y tal ves me tome un rato llegar.

Cuando regreso a mi apartamento son las dos y treinta y cinco, la empresa a la que visitaba no quedaba muy lejos pero decido que lo mejor es alistarme, me doy una rápida y fría ducha, busco mis mejores trapos y antes de salir tomo mi maletín y billetera.

Llego a recepción y me entregan las llaves del coche que he rentado en mi estancia aquí.

Conduzco a toda prisa por las calles de Karakura, llego a tiempo, aun quedan quince minutos cuando llego a la empresa, es elegante y muy grande, un edificio de por lo menos unos veinte pisos.

Entrego las llaves al moso y entro con mi maletín en mano, en recepción una joven rubia me atiende.

-¿Señor Hitsugaya?-Asiento-Tiene una reunión con el presidente a las dos ¿Cierto?-Vuelvo a asentir.-Bien, por aqui por favor-La chica se pone de pie y se dirije al ascensor.

-Se dirigirá a la planta dieciocho, a partir de esa planta el elevador no funciona muy bien por el momento, tendrá que tomar las escaleras en ese piso, lamentamos la molestia señor-Hace una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-No se preocupe usted no es culpable, muy amable, solo dígame ¿A que piso debo subir?-

-Es verdad, que descuidada, disculpe, allá lo antendera la vicepresidente, Rukia Kuchiki-

-Está bien, gracias-Digo y ella se retira con una inclinación y regresa a su puesto de trabajo, el ascensor se abre y entro en él, pulso el número dieciocho y las puertas se cierran, cuando las puertas se abren veo como una niña entra corriendo entre risas al ascensor pero parece perder en control y cae de rodillas frente a mi.

-¡Duele!-Se queja y se agarra la zona afectada dejando las risas de lado.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto captando su atención y ella me mira con algunas lagrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos... me quedo petrificado, en ese momento recuerdos dolorosos vienen a mi mente, como varios flashes de... de ella, llorando en esa cocina... de ella en ese umbral destrozada.

-Me duele...-Dice la pequeña con voz quebrada y vuelvo al presente.

-Ven aquí, te vas a quedar aqui atrapada si no salimos ahora-Le digo y la tomó en brazos, ella me abraza y me hace sentir... extraño... no puedo desifrar que es lo que siento, es como... como abrazar un cálido y tierno peluche, si lo se, pésima analogia, pero es... en realidad es así, calido...pacifico... me hace sentir tranquilo.

Escucho como comienza a llorar. no, no llores... no igual que ella.

-Vamos ya, está bien, no pasó nada, tranquila-Ella me abraza aun mas fuerte, ¡Rayos! ¿Quien es esta niña? Se parece mucho a...

-¡Hikari-chan!-Grita una mujer a lo lejos, la pequeña parece sobresaltarse y empieza a limpiarse los rastros de lágrimas, se remueve para que la suelte y eso hago dejándola en el suelo. Sigue limpiándose la carita pero es inútil, sus ojos siguen derramando lagrimas.

-No... -Dice frustrada, saco de mi bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo doy.

-Intenta con esto-Ella me mira aun con sus ojitos humedecidos, aun no se han hinchado, tal ves por que no ha llorado de verdad.

-¡Hikari-chan!-Vuelven a gritar.

-¿Esa eres tu?-Pregunto y ella asiente-Es un bonito nombre-Digo tratando de subirle el animo. Ella parece sorprendida o tal ves confundida.

-Gracias-Dice al final mostrando una calidad sonrisa, es increíble como los niños pueden olvidar su sufrimiento tan fácilmente.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-Pregunto y ella niega, parece pensarlo mejor y después asiente.

-Me duele, pero soy muy fuerte-Dice y su infantil arrogancia me hace sonreír...hacía mucho que no sonreía.

-Que bueno-Digo y revuelvo su cabello, ¿Porque siento calidez y confianza con esta pequeña?.-Vamos-Le digo y ella parece confundida-Te llevare con tu mamá-Respondí a su pregunta no formulada.

-Pero mami está ocupada y prometí no darle lata-

-Bien entonces ¿Quien te estaba llamando hace rato?-Pregunto confundido.

-Es Yachiru-chan, pero no quiero ir con ella aún -

-¿Porqué?-Pregunto realmente interesado -¿A caso te ha hecho daño?-Pregunto con preocupación.

-¿Que?, ¡No, no!, es solo que... -Ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

-¿Que pasa Hikari?-Ella parece soprenderse.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta evadiendo la mía.

-Oh, lo siento, soy Hitsugaya Toshiro -

-Te me haces conocido-Dice de manera pensativa. Sonrío de nuevo.

-La verdad es que te pareces mucho a una persona que conozco, podría decir que eres tu, pero eres muy pequeña, ella ya es mayor -¿Porque le explico todo esto a una niñita de.. que? ¿Dos o tres años?

-¿Como mi mami?-

-No se como sea tu mami, pero si tu eres bonita seguro que ella es muy guapa-¿Pero que rayos estoy diciendo?.

Ella ríe.

-La verdad es que mi mami es muy guapa-Admite y suelto una corta risa junto con ella.

-Bueno Hikari, tengo que irme pero no puedo dejarte aquí sola, vamos a buscar a tu niñera-

-Bien, solo... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Dime-

-No le digas a nadie que he llorado ¿Si?-Un flashback me atravesó en ese momento. Al día en que la conocí.

 _ **"No le digas a nadie que he llorado ¿Si?"**_

-¿Shiro-kun?-Salgo de mis pensamientos al escucharla.

-¿Como me has dicho?-

-¡Shiro-kun! A que es bonito-Decía emocionada, regularmente no dejaba qué nadie me llamara así, pero era una niña encantadora y no podía enfadarme con ella. Sonrío.

-Si, muy bonito-

-¡Hikari-chan! Aquí estas, que bien te escondes-Una chica de cabellera rosada la toma en brazos.-¿Pero que te ha pasado? Tienes los ojitos rojos-Hikari parecía estar acorralada asi que salí en su ayuda.

-Se le había metido algo en los ojos, yo le ayude a limpiarse ¿No es asi?-Ella pareció entender enseguida, vaya, a pesar de su corta edad entiende muy bien las cosas.

-Si, no es nada grave-

-¿Enserio?, pues bien, muchas gracias señor... -

-Hutsugaya-

-Señor Hitaugaya, gracias por cuidarla-Hizo una reverencia y se fue, Hikari miró en mi dirección y me decía adiós con su manita. Sonrío y le devuelvo el gesto.

No pasan ni dos minutos cuando una mujer bien vestida con algunas carpetas en mano se acercó a mi.

-Buenas tardes Señor Hitsugaya, tiempo sin verlo-

-Kuchiki-Devuelvo el saludo cortésmente.

-Por aqui por favor-La sigo por las escaleras. -Disculpe que tengamos que caminar mucho, es solo que los ascensores se han averiado-

-Está bien, no se preocupe-

-Pues claro, estamos en confianza ¿No? Después de todo nos conocemos de hace tiempo-No respondo, sigo caminando-Tenemos que subir tres pisos.-Asiento, no pienso hablar de otra cosa que no sea de trabajo.

Llegamos al ultimo piso, doblamos por un pasillo.

-¿Que tal esta Matsumoto?-

-Igual de insoportable que siempre-Respondo secamente.

-He oído que no se llevan muy bien ahora-No respondo-Bueno, entiendo a Rangiku-san... -

-Kuchiki-La llamo deteniendo el paso, ella hace lo mismo, va a un paso más que yo por lo que voltea a verme. -He venido a Karakura solo por asuntos de negocios, no voy a hablar de otra cosa que no sean negocios-Ella permanece callada unos instantes y después continua su andar.

-No entiendo de que habla, solo le he preguntado por una vieja amiga mía-

Suspiro con pesadez.

-Hemos llegado-Dice y abre un par de puertas de madera, dentro se puede ver una amplia oficina con varios muebles y libreros, de fondo un gran ventanal dejando a la vista la ciudad de Karakura, en el centro de la oficina había un escritorio con varios documentos y carpetas bien apilados, un reloj de arena y un pequeño retrató con una foto de la familia del presidente.

-Ha llegado Hitsugaya-san-Byakuya Kuchiki asiente del otro lado del escritorio y me indica que tome asiento, obedezco y me siento en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio.

-Gracias Rukia, puedes retirarte-La aludida asiente y acto seguido cierra la puerta.-Comemcemos con nuestra reunión, ¿Ha traído algunos dibujos sobre el proyecto?-

-Si, he traído varios estilos de lo que me pidió por correo-Saco de mi matelin un folder y se lo muestro al Kuchiki, el examina todos y cada uno de los dibujos.

-Esto es perfecto, cumple con todo lo que le he pedido, sin embargo, me gustaría ampliar esta zona-Dice mostrándome el dibujo y señalando la zona-¿Ve esta parte?, me gustaría que tenga otras habitaciones a parte ya sabe, habrán algunos empleados que necesiten quedarse en el hotel-

-Entiendo, ya lo arreglare entonces, ¿Que más necesita?-Kuchiki vuelve su atención a los dibujos. Alguien llama a la puerta con pequeños pero seguros golpes.

-Adelante-Anuncia Kuchiki sin quitar la vista de los dibujos, yo observo la puerta que se abre y deja ver a una mujer muy bien vestida con una bandeja de plata en mano, se voltea para cerrar la puerta y cuando la veo bien me doy cuenta de algo extremadamente importante.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Cierro la puerta y volteo a ver a las otras dos personas en la habitación pero me quedo petrificada al ver quien estaba con el presidente.

No, no, no, ¡No!, ¡¿Que hacia él aquí?! ¿El es el arquitecto?.

¡¿Que hacía Hitsugaya Toshiro aquí?!

 **Holaaaa, si, lo se, he demorado bastante, pero les recuerdo el punto señalado anteriormente :Subiría el primer capítulo (osea este) si recibía cinco reviews antes de las 24hrs y pues el quinto review llegó una hora después de las 24hrs xD.**

 **¿Que tal el capitulo?, lo se, corto pero esque no quiero ponerlo todo de golpe y por lo que veo esto no va a durar más dediez capítulos... eso si no se me atraviesa nada en la cabeza a medio camino de la historia. ¿Que opinan sobre Hikari ? ¡ES UN AMOR! uwu y respondiendo a sus reviews quiero contestar uno que me hizo reír mucho hablo de Uzumaki Manaki-chan tranquila jajaja bueno aunque la verdad esta era la reacción que esperaba de todos los reviews que he tenido hasta ahora, espero que sigas la historia aunque sé que lo seguirás leyendo hasta el final uwu al final de cuentas eres vomito jaja, siempre sobresaltandome pero al final leyéndolo de todos modos xD saludos x3 , oh también quería decirles algo, ¿A alguien aqui le gusta ARASHI? Yo ami este grupo de Jpop, si no lo conocen les recomiendo se informen y si hay alguna arashista aquí la invito o lo invito a que visiten mi nueva página en facebook llamado Arashi For DREAM aqui les dejo el link de la página**

 **Arashi-for-DREAM-990931924320505/?ref=ts &fref=ts**

 **Espero se pasen por ahí y me ayuden dándome un like y compartiendo con sus amigos.**

 **Y volviendo al fanfic pues me queda decirles que la dinámica sera la misma, 5 reviews antes de 24 hrs o me veré en la penosa necesidad de tardar en subir algo, recuerden que el alimento de un escritor es la gente que lo anima a seguir escribiendo, saludos y hasta la pronta actualización :3**


	4. Padre e hija, el encuentro

**"BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE TITE KUBO"**

 **Capitulo II :Padre e hija, primer encuentro**

-¿Sucede algo kurosaki?-Escucho a Byakuya y salgo de mi trance.

-No... no yo... -¡No sé que rayos debo hacer o decir!-Lo siento-Digo y me acerco al escritorio.

¿Qué hace él aquí?, hace casi tres años... tres malditos años que no veía ni su maldito alma y justo ahora... ¿Justo ahora aparece?.

-Señorita Kurosaki-Me llama de nuevo el presidente y volteo a verlo-Tenga mas cuidado -

-¿Eh?-No entiendo lo que dice hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, mis manos temblaban y la leche descremada se regaba por toda la bandeja. Toshiro no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-¡Lo siento!, ya traigo algo para limpiar-Digo y me dirijo a la salida.

-No hace falta Kurosaki, aquí tengo unos trapos viejos, yo me encargo, tu ve a descansar, has estado muy atareada esta mañana-Dice amablemente el presidente.

-Gracias-Digo con las mejillas sonrojadas y no se si es por Byakuya que se ha comportado atento conmigo las últimas semanas o por Toshiro que no apartaba la vista de mi. Me doy la vuelta y cuando doy un paso fuera de la oficina le escucho de nuevo.

-Y una cosa mas-Me giro a ver a ambos-Quiero hablar contigo después de mi reunión con el señor Hitsugaya-Me sonrojo aún más cuando lo menciona y volteo a ver al peliblanco, por fin a dejado de verme, ahora se concentra en mirar fijamente el escritorio de Byakuya como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-Bien-Digo consiguiendo un poco de firmeza-Hasta entonces, me retiro-Y sin más termino de salir y cierro la puerta tras de mi.

•••

-Disculpela por favor, hoy es su primer día trabajando en esta empresa-Dice el Kuchiki sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Está bien, no hay problema-Respondo sin prestar atención alguna.

-En verdad espero que en su siguiente encuentro no se ponga igual, después de todo ella sera algo así como su asistente personal en su estancia aquí- Wow wow... ¡¿QUE?!.

-No es necesario, preferiría trabajar solo, si no le molesta-Digo más como afirmación que como petición.

-Escuche Señor Hitsugaya, se my bien que su relación con la señorita Kurosaki no fue muy bien en el pasado, sin embargo espero que acepte su ayuda, usted mejor que nadie sabe que ella es un ejemplar muy valioso a la hora de lo laboral-Dice haciendo una pausa corta-Ahora que tiene a una pequeña que educar debe esforzarse... -No lo dejó continuar y me pongo de pie.

-Mejor escúcheme usted a mi-Digo poniéndome de pie haciendo todo lo posible por controlarme-Vine aqui por NEGOCIOS no por que Karin este aquí con su hijo o algo parecido, así que si la condición de que este proyecto es que ella trabaje conmigo pues lo siento pero tendrá que conseguirse a otro arquitecto-Estoy por tomar mis dibujos cuando el los aparta bruscamente de mi alcance.

-Primero, tranquilice su actitud, segundo, Karin no tiene un hijo, he dicho que tiene una pequeña por lo que el término correcto es que tiene una hija, tercero usted no puede irse asi nada mas, usted firmó un contrato inquebrantable con mi empresa y cuarto y más importante, como usted dice, está aquí solo por NEGOCIOS, no le estoy pidiendo ni insinuando que resuelva sus problemas personales con Karin, solo le he dicho que ella trabaja para mi y como usted trabaja para mi ahora ella estará atenta a sus ordenes, solo por NEGOCIOS-No digo nada ante eso, el tiene razón. -Y ya que estamos hablando de cosas personales, de hecho preferiría que usted se mantuviera por lo menos a un kilómetro de distancia de Karin y su hija, no es digno de volver a verlas después de haberlas abandonado tan miserable y cobardemente-Sigo sin respuesta, tomó asiento de nuevo con pesadez. Si, fui un completo cobarde, inútil y estúpido cobarde, lo se pero... ¿Y lo que ella hizo... que?.

-No sueles hablar tanto Byakuya-Dice alguien más, volteo a ver a la puerta y suspiro con pesadez, solo esto me faltaba, la cereza que adornar el pastel. -Pero gracias por defender a mi hermana y Toshiro... yo también preferiría que te mantuvieras lejos de Karin, pero no a un kilómetro de distancia, si es posible de aquí hasta la luna-A estas alturas el pelinaranja ya estaba matándome con la mirada.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, te he dicho muchas veces que no entres en mi oficina sin tocar, el que seas esposo de Rukia no te da derecho de entrar y salir a tu antojo de mi oficina-Se queja el Kuchiki, Ichigo frunce el ceño y lo ignora.

-Como sea, solo venia a decirte que ya están aqui los ejecutivos de China para eso de tu nuevo imperio de hoteles-

-Perfecto, diles que iré en un minuto-

-Bien-Tras esto sale y cierra la puerta.

-Karin lo espera fuera, ella le indicará su nueva área de trabajo-Dice Byakuya poniéndose de pie, espera... ¿La llamó por su nombre de pila?-Y recuerde, son solo NEGOCIOS-Me ofrece la mano y yo la estrecho, no me quedaba de otra, debia cumplir con el maldito contrato.

•••

Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!. ¿Que debo hacer? ¿Y si se enteró de la verdad? ¿Y si esta aqui para llevarse a mi Hikari? .

No Karin, no seas estúpida, él está aquí por los negocios de tu concuño, me recuerda mi subconsciente.

Si, es verdad, él está aquí por negocios, solo eso... pero... ¿Que pasa si ve a Hikari? Dios ¡NO! ¡La verá!, ¡Se dará cuenta y se la llevará!.

¡Dios, no porfavor no!. Él decidió largarse, no puede quitarme a mi pequeña.

-¡Mami!-Escucho el llamado de mi niña, me limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y voy en su encuentro, doblo por una esquina y ahí está, corriendo hacía mis brazos, yo me agacho para poder abrazarla.

-¡Hola hermosa!-Digo estrechandola en mis brazos, ella hace lo mismo-¿Como te haz portado he?-Digo separandome un poco de ella sin tener que soltarla.

-¡Bien!, me he hecho un nuevo amigo-

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Si!, me dio esto mira-Hikari se separa de mi y saca un pañuelo de seda blanco de su bolsita de chappy, cortesía de la Tía Rukia.

-¡A la!, pero si es muy bonito -Digo con sorpresa-Oye ¿Y Yachiru?-

-¡Aqui!-Contesta la aludida antes de que Hikari pudiera decir algo.-Su hija es muy escurridisa, estábamos jugando a las escondidas-

-Ya veo-Me giro a ver a Hikari y tomo el pañuelo de sus manitas-¿Me lo prestas un rato?-Le pido con una sonrisa y ella asiente entusiasmada.

-Vale, pero debes regresarmela por que se la tengo que devolver a mi amigo-Advierte, yo contengo una sonrisa.

-Está bien preciosa-Le prometo-Ahora, por que no regresas a la oficina de mama, en un minuto estaré contigo-

-Está bien-

-Bien-Le doy un beso en la frente y ella me regresa otro en la mejilla y se va corriendo chocando con alguien en el trayecto.

-¡Tío Ichigo!-Escucho su grito, me pongo de pie y veo a Ichigo salir de la oficina de Byakuya. ¿Cuando ha entrado?

-¡Hola! ¿Como está mi hermosísima sobrinita consentida?-Exclama Ichigo mientras la levanta en brazos.

-Yachiru-Llamo a la pelirosada ignorando la escena tío-sobrina de mis familiares.

-Dígame Karinchan-

-Este pañuelo... ¿Quien es ese amigo del que habla Hikari?, ¿La viste con algún extraño? ¿La dejaste hablar con un extraño?-Mi voz aumentaba de tono con cada pregunta llamando la atención de quienes pasaban y claro de mi hermano y Hikari, pero esto no pareció intimidar a la pelirosada frente a mi.

-Vamos, ve a la oficina de mama-Le dice Ichigo a Hikari. Ella obedece y se va no sin antes mirarme con preocupación.

-¿Que pasa aquí Karin?-Interroga llegando con nosotras.

-Pasa que está niña estaba cuidando a Hikari, la descuidó y un extraño a interactuado con mi hija regalandole este pañuelo-Explico enojada señalando el pañuelo.

-¿Yachiru?-Ichigo se dirije a La pelirosada exigiendo una explicación.

-Bueno, Hikarichan y yo juabamos a las escondidas, Hikarichan es muy escurridisa y pues yo la perdí de vista entonces cuando no pude encontrarla la llame varias veces hasta que al final la vi con un señor, no parecía ser mala persona y Hikarichan estaba muy bien al lado de ese señor-

-¿Quien era?-Exigí saber.

-Dijo que se llamaba Hitsugaya y Hikari dijo algo de "Es Shirochan"-

No. ¡No! ¡Ya la ha visto!, no puedo seguir de pie por lo que me desplomo en el suelo.

-¡Karin!-Grita Ichigo llendo en mi auxilio, logra sostenerme de los hombros antes de que tocara el suelo, Yachiru parece preocupada también.

-Traeré algo de agua-Dice y sale corriendo.

-No... -Digo en apenas un susurro.

-¿Que?-

-Ichigo... él... él a venido por ella-Digo entrando en pánico con mis propias palabras.

-Karin, tranquilízate-

-¡NO!, ¡Él ha venido a llevarsela!, ¡Quiere quitarme a mi Hikari!-Exclamo rompiendo en llanto.

-Hey hey, tranquila-Exclama Ichigo-Karin...mírame Karin -Dice tratando de tranquilizarme, lo veo a los ojos escandalizada, llena de pánico-Escúchame bien Karin, NO dejare que ese desgraciado toque a Hikari, ni a ella ni a ti, ¿Oiste?, no te hará nada ni a ti ni a Hikari, yo las protegeré -Esas palabras... justo en este momento me traen recuerdos tremendamente dolorosos...

FLASHBACK

-¡Ese cabrón!-Grita un colerizado Ichigo aventando un jarrón contra la pared más cercana en aquella sala.

Estaba en casa, en mi casa antes de irme a vivir con mi ahora exesposo, tuve que llamar a mis hermanos y padre para darles la mala noticia y nadie supo que decir hasta que habló Ichinii.

-Ese desgraciado... se ha metido con la familia equivocada -Amenaza a sabrá quien en el aire.

-¿Quieres calmarte de una buena ves Ichigo?, le haces daño no solo a Karinchan, también al bebé -Rukia regaña a su atolondrado marido mientras me abraza de manera maternal, mis lágrimas aun corrían como un par de cascadas por mis mejillas, estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con Rukia abrazándome y Yuzu tomando mi mano de manera comprensiva, mi padre no hablaba, por primera ves en toda mi vida lo vi con seriedad.

-¿Que me calme? ¡No me voy a calmar! ¡¿Como se atreve a culpar a Karin de algo que no fue?!, ese imbécil no confío en ella, ¡No lo perdonare! Necesita un escarmiento-

-Ya, pero ¿Que puedes hacer tu?, no te concierne a ti meterte en esto Ichigo, solo... apoya a tu hermana-Dice Rukia con inseguridad.

-Rukia tiene razón Ichigo, no ganaras nada con escarmentarlo-Habla por fin mi padre.

-¿Y si lo hacemos entrar en razón?, Hitsugayasan no es así, él entenderá su error y... -

-Déjalo Yuzu-Digo por fin después de un rato callada, todos giran a verme-Él no me quizo escuchar... no me dejo darle una explicación... dios ¡Ni si quiera se si realmente se molestó por mi embarazo o no! ¿Y por qué carajos mencionó a Yukio?-Digo rompiéndome de nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio cuando se escucho un golpe sordo contra la pared. Ichigo la había golpeado agrietandola en el acto, se quedo con el puño contra la pared unos minutos y después bajo su brazo, se giró a verme y avanzo hasta mi con paso firme hasta quedar frente a mi.

-Escúchame Karin y que te quede claro... ese imbécil se arrepentirá horrores y el día en que se atreva a volver este-Señala su puño ahora rojo con el que golpeo la pared-Y este-Señala su otro puño-Se encargaran de él -No se me ocurre nada, solo lloro y lloro-No te lastimará, te lo juro-Dice abrazándome y yo lo dejo-Los protegere... a ti y a mi sobrino -

FIN DE FLASBACK

-Te lo prometí ¿O no?-Dejo de llorar y me limpio los rastros de lágrimas-Eres fuerte Karin, no dejes que ese imbécil te vea débil-

La puerta de la oficina de Byakuya se abre y lo dejan ver.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?-Pregunta viendo mi estado.

-Nada presidente, estoy lista a las ordenes del Señor Hitsugaya-Digo recuperando mi postura, Ichigo ha dejado de sujetarme y dirige una mirada de resentimiento a Byakuya.

-¿Que ella qué?-Pregunta sin dar crédito.

-Ella será la asistente de Hitsugaya durante su estancia aqui-Explica como si fuera lo obvio.

-¿Estas demente o que Byakuya?-

-Vamos ya Ichinii, que no pasa nada, es mi trabajo y debo hacerlo -Digo intentando tranquilizarlos.

-Ajam-Escuchamos el respingo de un tercero y todos volteamos, debo darle lucha, no se llevará a Hikari lejos de mi.

-Por aqui Señor Hitsugaya-Digo lo mas fría y caculadora posible, él parece notarlo y me observa con atención, yo lo ignoro y doy media vuelta comenzando mi andar con paso seguro. Ya veras Hitsugaya Toshiro.

•••

¿Que pasó con su nerviosismo anterior? Pareciera ser otra persona completamente distinta.

La sigo evadiendo la mirada de odio y resentimiento de Ichigo pero cuando pasó por su lado me sostiene fuermente del brazo, pero no le miro a la cara.

-Ten cuidado Toshiro-Dice amenazadoramente. Me suelto de su agarre de un tirón brusco al tiempo en que cierro los ojos, tomó aire y acomodo mi corbata.

-Es Hitsugaya-Digo abriendo los ojos, y le dirijo una mirada con una advertencia también -Con permiso-Y sigo avanzando siguiendo a la pelinegra.

Cruzamos el angosto pasillo del dieciochoavo piso, por una puerta veo un letrero con la leyenda "KUROSAKI KARIN, ASISTENTE DEL VICEPRESIDENTE " .

Así que asistente de Kuchiki... interesante.

-Hemos llegado-Dice Karin deteniendose frente a una puerta de madera sin leyenda en un letrero en blanco. Karin abre la puerta y veo todo lo necesario para un arquitecto en obra, una PC, impresora, un restirador, un archivero lleno de papel mantequilla y albanelle, varios estuches de dibujo bien apilados sobre el escritorio y un mueble con varios libros y carpetas.

-Esta sera su área de trabajo, yo misma me he encargado de acomodar y abastecer su equipo de trabajo, espero que sea de su agrado-Explica sin una Pisca de emoción en sus palabras.

-Gracias...-Sigo y entro, ella me sigue-Está... trabajare cómodamente aqui, gracías-Voy directo al restirador, no puedo verla a la cara.

-Si necesita algo puede llamarme por el teléfono en la línea 53 enseguida vendré a atenderle, o si gusta puede llamarme directamente a mi oficina, esta a unos pasos de aquí después de todo, por ahora me retiro, si no hay algo que quizá quiera decir-Explica esperando una respuesta, respiro hondo y finalmente la veo a los ojos, ella parece inmutarse.

-Está bien kurosaki, si necesito algo te llamare, gracías de nuevo-Retiro la vista y pongo mi maletín sobre el escritorio con la intención de parecer que voy a trabajar, ella sigue observandome unos instantes más para después salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Vaya, pero que día, primero una niña me parece de lo mas conocida y extraña y ahora me reencuentro con Karin... maldita vida, después de pasar horas en la PC sin hacer realmente nada decido que ya es hora de salir. Apago el monitor y después me dispongo a meter mis cosas en el maletín. Termino y tomo mi saco, salgo de mi pequeña área de trabajo y me dirijo al ascensor, parece que ya vuelven a servir los condenados pero no quiero arriesgarme asi que bajo por las escaleras, llego a la primera planta y al fin salgo del edificio.

-¡Mami, mami! ¡Mira!-Escucho la voz de una niña, una voz muy familiar para mi, busco a la pequeña y cuandl la encuentro la veo de la mano de una mujer, su madre tal ves.

-¿Que pasa Hikari?-

¿Hikari?, veo mejor a la niña y si, efectivamente es la Hikari que conozco, pero la mujer de cabello rosado no la acompaña, ¿Quien sera?

-¡Helados! ¡Quiero un helado!-Grita emocionada mientras tira de la mano de su madre, ella gira un poco su rostro dejándome verla en el acto.

No puede ser verdad...

-¿Quieres uno?-Pregunta de manera agradable su madre.

-¡Si!-

Pero, pero si ella es Karin... ella es... ¿Ella es su hija?, bueno ahora entendía porque me recordaba tanto a Karin.

-Bien, vayamos por helado, pero yo te diré donde venden unos... mmm riquísimos-Dice en tono juguetón, no recordaba que Karin tuviera tan buena comunicación con los niños.

-Bueno pero que el mio sea de chocolate-Dice la pequeña entre risas.

-Muh bien mi amor-sonríe, tira de su manita y comienzan a caminar.

 **¿Que tal? Lo prometido es deuda aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta emocionante historia xD, enserio me encantan sus reviews y me alegra que les haya gustado Hikari, es una pequeña hermosa xD a cómo yo la imagino claro, creo que a ella no la he descrito como se debe asi que resumiré, Hikari es una pequeña de 2 años y medio, es bajita (herencia de su padre) y de cabello y ojos tan negros como la noche (Herencia de su madre) suele vestir con vestiditos cortos y de la marca favorita de su tía favorita, sip, chappy. Es una niña muy lista e hiperactiva con quienes considera cercanos a ella, a pesar de su corta edad entiende perfectamente las cosas y sabe cuando es bueno hablar y cuando no, no ha crecido con una figura paterna pero ansia algún día conocerlo. (no daré más detalle de eso porque lo mencionare más adelante en el transcurso de la historia) es seria con los desconocidos hasta el punto de llegar a ser frívola (Si si, eso ya sabemos de quien lo sacó ) aunque a veces puede ser la niñita más ruda del preescolar. Y pues creo que eso es todo lo escencial que deben saber de ella y lo que creo que explica varias cosas. Uzumaki, respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues lo único que puedo responder es si... o talves ¿No? XD lo siento, me temo que no puedo responder a tu pregunta porque estaría dándote un adelanto de la trama y no tendría sentido seguir narrando algo sueño ya esperas soy mas de drama y suspenso asi que dejare que saques tus conclusiones y si quieres comentarlas en un review, será interesante uwu y por cierto en las notas de autor anterior puse que era vomito unu lo siento, error de dedo, en realidad era "Eres como yo" no entiendo como el corrector de mi celular pudo escribir vomito unu una sincera disculpa.**

 **Bien, creo que por ahora es todo, me despido no sin antes recordarles eso de los reviews con la diferencia de que ahora no pediré 5, si no 4 uwu lo se, no es mucha la diferencia pero 5 reviews nunca llegan unu en fin, saludos a todas bye bye!**


	5. Decisiones

**"BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE TITE KUBO"**

 **Capitulo III: Decisiones**

Sé que esto está mal, que es acosador, que no es de mi, que debo dejarlo pasar, que debo regresar al maldito hotel... pero lo hago de todas formas.

-Hemos llegado Hikari-Anuncia Karin al llegar al parque cercano a la clínica de su padre.

-Pero este es el parque mami-Contesta una confundida Hikari.

-¿Ves ese puesto de ahí?-Señala hacia un puesto de helados andante.

Ese puesto de helados andante.

-¿Son ricos?-Pregunta la pequeña con curiosidad.

-¿Que si son ricos?, ¡Son riquísimos!-Dice entusiasmada entonces hace una pausa desapareciendo todo rastro de sonrisa para volver a ver el puesto con melancolía -A papá le gustaban mucho esos helados-

¿He escuchado bien?, ¿Dijo que a papá le gustaban mucho esos helados?.

-¿Que dijiste mami?-Pregunta Hikari viendo a su madre, quien parece recobrar conciencia y se dirige a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa falsa.

-Nada importante, vamos-Y caminaron hacía ese puesto.

Yo me quede en mi escondite... si, justo detrás de unos contenedores de basura... no podía moverme, ¿A que se refería con eso? .

Ya ¡Ya Hitsugaya!, esa expresión no significa nada, ella no habla de ti ¿Recuerdas? Ella habla de...

Decido que lo mejor es irme. Me pongo de pie y comienzo mi camino de regreso al hotel pero...

-¡Yuki-chan!-Escucho el grito animado de Hikari y me detengo en ese momento, ¿Yuki-chan?. Volteo lentamente y rezando por que no sea el estúpido "Yuki-chan" que yo conozco.

-¡Hikari hermosa! ¿Como estas?-Escucho su voz. No ¡Mierda! Es idéntica.

-Yukio, ¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunta Karin, cuando finalmente lo veo.

Un hombre de cabellera rubia, ojos esmeralda y un traje plateado con un par de zapatos bien lustrados es lo que me encuentro conversando con ambas pelinegras. Con mas razón decido irme de ahí. Ya había visto suficiente.

Era él sin lugar a dudas.

Era Yukio Vorarlberna.

•••

-Justo acaba de llegar mi avión hace dos horas y decidí dar un paseo antes de ver a mis chicas-Explica Yukio de forma burlona. Hikari ríe alegremente pero a mi no me causa ninguna gracia su comentario.

-No es gracioso Vorarlberna-Le digo de la manera más fría.

-Ya lo se-Dice viendo a mis espaldas con recelo-Solo quería auyentar al lobo-

-¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto sin entenderlo. Vuelve a verme a la cara.

-Nada importante-Dice distraidamente.

-¡Yukichan Yukichan! ¡Mami me comprará un helado!-Grita emocionada mi niña. Yukio baja la mirada a verla y le muestra una calidad sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-Dice con fingida sorpresa infantil para después agacharse a su altura-¿Puedo acompañarlas?-

-¡Si, si!, Mami ¿Yukichan puede venir con nosotras?-Me pide con esos ojitos de perrito atropellado que solo ella sabía poner.

-Está bien-Me rindo sabiendo que Yukio tenía algo importante que decir...

FLASHBACK

-Karin, tengo algo que hablar contigo, cuando vuelva de mi viaje hablaremos-La voz al otro lado de la línea me parece familiar. Lo reconozco enseguida.

-Hola, ¿Que si como estoy? ¡Bien muy bien! Gracias por preguntar-Digo fingiendo emoción.

-Karin, sabes que solo interrumpo mi trabajo cuando tengo algo mucho mas importante que hacer-Me riñe y yo le hago caras al teléfono, el suspira con pesadez-Es sobre Hitsugaya-Entonces mis infantiles juegos cesan.

-Entiendo-Digo después de unos minutos-¿A que hora llegas mañana?-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te buscaré -

-Bien-

-Y Karin... -Dice antes de que pueda colgar-No te preocupes, no dejare que te haga daño de nuevo-Me quedo callada unos minutos, ¿Que era lo que pasaba?

-Gracias Yukio-Y sin más cuelgo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Entonces... ¿Que era lo que querías hablar?-Interrogo al rubio cuando por fin nos sentamos en una banca cerca de los juegos donde Hikari se encontraba jugando.

-Es algo... importante y Hinamori está involucrada-

-¿Hinamori?-Pregunto sin entender-¿Le ha pasado algo?-Pregunto ahora con preocupación.

-No merece la pena que te preocupes por ella-Dice con veneno en las palabras. Frunzo el ceño.

-Ella es mi amiga, ¿Como no voy a preocuparme?-

Vorarlberna me estruja con la mirada.

-Esa mujer nunca fue tu amiga-Dice con enojo palpable.-Ella es la causante de que Tu y Hitsugaya se hayan separado y mas aun, de haberme involucrado-

-¿De qué rayos estas hablando? Se más especifico ¿Quieres?-

-Te contaré, en mi estancia en estados unidos vi a Hinamori Momo-

-Si, ella consiguió empleo ahí -Le interrumpo impaciente y aun sin entender.

-Karin, tienes que dejarme hablar sin interrumpir ¿De acuerdo?-

-Bien-

-Bien-Continua-La vi con él, con Hitsugaya Toshiro...-

FLASHBACK -YUKIO-

Iba saliendo de mi reunión con las empresas hoteleras más exitosas de estados unidos cuando me encontré con aquella escena. No los veía bien asi que tuve que acercarme un poco mas.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta de que si, efectivamente esos eran Hinamori Momo y Hitsugaya Toshiro, y hubiera parecido algo normal verlos solo platicar pero no, Hinamori iba colgada al brazo del Hitsugaya.

No me lo podía creer, ¿No se suponía que esa era amiga de Karin? ¿No se supone que las amigas no se van con los ex de sus amigas? Y aun mas importante ¡¿No se suponía que Toshiro amaba a Karin?!, si, si, sabía lo que había pasado hace ya casi tres años pero... era... eso era excesivamente raro

FIN DEL FLASHBACK -YUKIO-

No me lo podía creer.

-Estas bromeando Yukio-Digo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Karin, ¿Crees que yo te diría una mentira tan grande como esa?-Pregunta y se que tiene razón pero... me niego a creerlo, Hinamori es tan... ¿Sería capaz?.

-Veo que comienzas a dudar, eso esta bien, no te pido que me creas pero si que me escuches-Lo observo de nueva cuenta.

-¿Hay mas?-El ríe.

-Esto fue solo la introducción -

Madre mía.

-Empieza-Digo con inseguridad, ¿Quería escuchar esto?

-Bien, resulta que pues yo tenia que saber los motivos de porque estaban juntos ellos dos-

No, no quiero escuchar.

-Entonces contraté a un investigador privado y resulta que encontró algo muy interesante... -

Basta ¡Basta! No tengo porque escucharlo.

-Resulta que ella... -

-Alto-Le digo en un susurro.

-¿Que?-Pregunta sin entender.

-No quiero escuchar más-Me pongo de pie y llamo a Hikari.

-Pero Karin, debes saber la clase de persona que es esa arpía-Se queja el rubio sin conseguir que me siente de nuevo.

-No me importa Yukio-Digo tomando mi bolso.

-Pero debes saberlo... -Lo ignoro y vuelvo a llamar a Hikari que sigue en la caja de arena.

-Está bien, esta bien-Dice siguiéndome cuando voy en busca de Hikari-No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por Hikari-Entonces freno de golpe. ¿Que jodidos tenia que ver Hikari?

-¿De que hablas Yukio?-Preguntó fastidiada-¿Que tiene que ver mi hija en todo esto?-

-Mucho, ella necesita una figura paterna y lo sabes-Intenta razonar pero aún no comprendo nada-Sé que Hitsugaya fue un idiota, pero el mal entendió todo, por culpa de Hinamori, ella le dijo que ese bebé que esperabas era mio-

-Por el amor de.. no creo que Toshiro sea tan estúpido como para haber creído eso-Digo sin dar crédito.

-Piénsalo, él me mencionó cuando se fue ¿No?- un flash pasa por mi cabeza.

"-No quiero hacerme cargo de algo que no hice¿Por que no le dices a Yukio? ¡Seguro que él será mejor padre que yo!-"

No.

-Sé que no confío en ti, pero ambos lo conocemos, algo mas debió haberle dicho Hinamori, no sé qué fue pero algo mas debió meterle en la cabeza-

-¿Y que sugieres que haga?-Pregunto dolida-¿Que vaya... corriendo a sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado?-

-No, claro que no-Dice y hace una pausa-No estaría mal hacerlo sufrir un poco, ya después le diremos la verdad-Yo sonrío sin muchas ganas.

-No seas estúpido, no haré eso-Le doy la espalda y sigo mi camino hacia Hikari.

-Él no confío en mi en un principio, ¿Cómo se que lo hará ahora?-

-Te estoy diciendo que ella debió haber dicho algo mas o en todo caso mostrarle alguna clase de evidencia-

Me detengo justo donde se encontraba Hikari.

-Vamos a casa preciosa-Ella asiente y deja de jugar con la arena-Si encuentras algo házmelo saber-Digo mientras tomo en brazos a Hikari-Pensare lo de perdonarlo, si me das una buena explicación de la que por que no confió en mi-

-La encontraré-Dice convencido.

-Gracias Yukio, enserio-

-No hay de que, después de todo debo defender a mi estúpido hermano y su pequeña familia-Dice mostrando una sonrisa, yo se la devuelvo y ambos vamos por caminos distintos.

•••

Conque sus chicas... ¿He?...

Tomo mi quinto trago de whisky Black&White, pasan de las tres de la madrugada y aun sigo consiente de lo necesario, aun después de otras veinte copas de vino blanco.

No acostumbro a tomar tanto, pero hoy en especial parecía la bebida más agradable que conocía.

Ese bastardo... pero... ¡Pero esa niña no se parece en nada a ese imbécil!, es la viva imagen de su hermosa madre, no se parecen en nada.

-¡Nada maldita sea!-Grito estrellando el shot contra la pared más cercana. Me encontraba en la suite, en el mini bar y estaba completamente irreconocible, la camiseta a medio fajar, el cabello hecho un desastre, la corbata aflojada hasta poco abajo del pecho y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Esa niña... ¿Porqué? ¿Porque sentí esa conexión?.

-Ella no es nada tuyo Toshiro... ¡Entiende de una maldita ves!-

Parezco un completo loco caminando de un lado para otro sin parar, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de cuando caí rendido en el sillón más amplio de la sala.

Me levanto perezosamente del nada cómodo sillón, me dirijo al cuarto de baño sin ver siquiera la hora, no estoy de humor como para apresurarme.

Salgo de la refrescante ducha y voy en busca de mi ropa, la cabeza me da vueltas, enseguida me arrepiento de haber mezclado diferentes tipos de bebida la noche anterior. No tengo aspirinas a la mano por lo que decido pasar a la farmacia por un paquete. Termino de arreglar mis cosas y entonces me permito ver el reloj, ocho y media, bien media hora tarde.

Llego a la empresa y cuando aparco me encuentro con Karin, bien, ella parece no verme pero se ve apresurada, parece que ella también ha llegado tarde.

He pensado y pensado y me decido por interrogarla, no se si ella acepte hablar, pero no será algo que ella pueda elegir, después de todo es mi asistente... durante mi estancia aquí.

Llego a mi oficina y lo primero que hago es tomar el teléfono y marcar a la línea 58, sueñan dos pitidos, tres luego cuatro hasta que finalmente contestan.

-¿Señor Hitsugaya?-Preguntan del otro lado del teléfono, ¡Mierda! ¿Justo ahora me pongo a dudar?.

Eres patético Hitsugaya. Me riñe mi subconsciente.

-¿Hola?-

Concéntrate. Me digo.

-Necesito hablar con usted kurosaki-

-¿He hecho algo mal?-Pregunta sin entender.

-No, yo... tengo algo que preguntarle, solo eso-Espero pacientemente a que eso sea creible.

-Bien, voy enseguida-Dice y cuelga.

Suelto el telefono y lo dejo en su lugar, dejo el maletín en el escritorio y tomo asiento, prendo el ordenador y hago como si estuviera haciendo algo, no puedo hacer nada con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza. ¿Que le preguntare exactamente?, no quiero retomar aquella discución por saber quien era el padre de esa criatura, pero tenía derecho ¿No?, después de todo Karin y yo eramos marido y mujer y tuvo a ese bebé mientras estuvo conmigo.

Llaman a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, era ella.

-Adelante-Digo carraspeando.

Ella abrió la puerta, no venia muy distinta al día anterior, pero si que se veía mas arreglada, ¿Me pregunto a que se deberá?.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?-Pregunta en el umbral de la puerta, sin entrar completamente.

-Tome asiento porfavor-Tal ves nos tome un rato esta conversación.

Ella titubea pero al final lo hace, se sienta frente a mi escritorio, no me ha visto a los ojos desde que le pedí que se sentara, bueno, creo que eso esta bien, yo tampoco puedo verla directamente a los ojos, pero tenia que tener su completa atención.

-Karin-La llamo sabiendo que eso captara su atención y lo logro enseguida, ella parece alterada mientras me ve con ojos aterrados, ¿Porque le doy tanto miedo?. Pongo mis manos sobre el escritorio y las entrelazo. Ella observa atentamente cada movimiento.

-¿Sabes? Me prometí y jure que jamás volvería a Karakura-Empiezo con una introducción que creo necesaria para continuar-Tu sabes perfectamente el porque-Ella frunce el ceño y se pone de pie bruscamente.

-Estamos trabajando, no tengo nada que ver contigo desde hace casi tres años, no tienes que restregarme en la cara lo que ya se, para ti no soy más que una traidora y comprendo tu punto de vista-Dice dolida y sin apartar sus ojos llenos de resentimiento hacía mi.

-Toma asiento-Ordeno, ella hace caso omiso-Karin-Advierto con la mirada.

-No voy a quedarme aqui a ver como me humillas, y no te permito que me hables de esa manera, soy KUROSAKI para ti ¡Y solo para ti!-

-Te recuerdo que aquí el que manda soy yo, ahora siéntate de una buena ves o me veré obligado a sentarte yo mismo-Todo rastro de miedo ha desaparecido de ella.

-No eres mi jefe-Refunfuña.

-Kurosaki, solo toma asiento, no me has dejado terminar, no te llame para humillarte, solo quiero preguntarte algo-

Parece pensarlo pero finalmente accede sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

-Como decía... -Continuo para ser interrumpido de nuevo.

-Ve al grano ¿Quieres?-

-Bien, he estado algo inquieto sobre algo, tu hija-Esas palabras logran volver a aterrarla, está por ponerse de pie pero no la dejo y la tomó de la mano sosteniendola fuertemente. No la dejare ir sin que me de una respuesta. Esa niña no puede ser de Yukio.

-Por favor Karin, te lo suplicó-Ignoro la petición que me hizo de llamarla por su apellido -¿Yukio es el padre de Hikari?-

Mi pregunta la deja en shock, no era la reacción sueño esperaba, esperaba que ya se hubiera safado de mi agarre y me cacheteara por insistir, pero no lo hizo.

Sus hermosos orbes negros se cristalizaron y su expresión fue la de alguien a quien acaban de abofetear fuertemente.

Estaba decidido, Yukio no podía ser el padre de esa niña, y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por saber quien era esa niña, porque sentí esa conexión tan extraña y ¿Porque no? Saber que pasó hace casi tres años atrás.

 **O0O ¡No me maten por favor! XD ¿Que tal este cap? Lo se lo se, quedo asi de ¡NOOOO! ¡¿PORQUEEEEE?! Esque creo que si ponía toda la discución esa de el final del cap pues no tendría tanto drama como el que deseo darle al fic UwUr Gomene~!**

 **Estoy inspirada y atrasada con el capitulo de ayer, ayer o antier no me acuerdo :v debí de haber subido este capitulo asi que en compensación esperen el siguiente capitulo en un rato mas xp pueden agradecer a ARASHI UwUr estoy inspirada gracias a ellos xD una pregunta ¿Yukio se sale del personaje?:v esta claro que si por la escena de Yukio y Hikari jaja pero Hikari es tan amorable que hasta Yukio se hace blando por ella, es su sobrinita después de todo (No entrare en detalles sobre ese tema, si, Toshiro tiene un apellido y Yukio otro, pero la cosa es y bueno mi objetivo es que ustedes se den una idea de lo que quiero que venga más adelante, aunque yo creo que ya se imaginan más o menos xD)**

 **MIKEEEEEE! Ya te extrañaba a ti y a tus hermosos reviews TTnTT ¿Donde rashos estabas? Me sorprendió no recibir algo tuyo desde el inicio, regularmente eres la primera en comentar jijiji, y tranquila, estas salvada de todo pecado UwUr pero actulaiza tus historias OnO sobre todo la de un cuento para dormir y sorpresa de verano OnO o la que quieras de esas dos, ¡Tengo que saber que paso! UnU. Karin-chan tu tranquis que Toshiro sufrirá ÙuÚ y si... sonaste psicópata... pero yo soy igual asi que no te apures xD espero seguir leyendo tus reviews psicópatas OwO. Alejandra TTwTT lo se, Ichigo es un amors como tío *0* y espero que el drama de este capitulo también te haya gustado xD. Y finalmente Uzumaki... espero que este capitulo si haya cumplido con tus expectativas UwUr tal ves el final(de este cap) te desespere pero tranquis en un ratillo mas subiré el siguiente cap wO**

 **Saludos! Y por ahora no diré nada de los reviews, byebye y hasta la pronta actualización!**


	6. La Verdad

**"BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE TITE KUBO "**

 **Capitulo IV: La verdad**

Camino sin rumbo por las calles de Karakura, me han dado el día libre a pesar de ser mi segundo día de trabajo, no tengo hambre, no tengo idea a donde ir, seguro Hikari esta con mi hermana por ahí de compras, pero aun no quiero ir a casa y mucho menos ver a mi pequeña. No tengo el valor de verla a la cara después de lo ocurrido en esa oficina. Me siento en una banca en el mismo parque de ayer, en el que ha marcado mi vida de diferentes maneras, unas mas felices y otras más tristes.

¿Porqué tuvo que aparecer cuando estaba por olvidarlo?.

FLASHBACK

-Por favor Karin, te lo suplicó, ¿Yukio es el padre de Hikari?-No respondo, mi estúpido cuerpo me traiciona, estoy apunto de quebrarme... otra ves.-Ese tipo no puede ser su padre, no se parece en nada a él, dime, ¿Quién es su padre?-Insiste pero yo no puedo hablar, mi vista se vuelve borrosa por las lágrimas aun no derramadas.

"-Eres fuerte Karin-"Recuerdo las palabras de Ichigo. Lo miro a los ojos con determinación pero mis lágrimas no ayudan mucho.

-No tengo por que contestar eso-Respondo y el parece frustrado.

-Solo dímelo, ¿Que ganas con ocultarlo?-

-¡Yo no oculte nada maldita sea!-Grito ahora dejando escapar las lágrimas de mis ojos-¡Nunca oculte nada! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo otra ves! ¡No mereces que te diga nada de MI hija! Por que ella es solo mía MÍA nadie me la va a quitar, mucho menos tu-Me suelto de su agarre bruscamente y decido que he tenido suficiente.

-Karin-Vuelve a llamarme antes de salir, volteo a verlo, aun está en su escritorio pero ahora esta parado.-Tomate el día libre yo... lo siento-Mis lagrimas han cesado pero mi odio hacía él no. Lo mejor será irme de una ves, abro la puerta salgo directo a mi despacho.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

No entiendo, se supone que él nunca confió en mi... sin embargo las palabras de Yukio resuenan en mi cabeza "-Hikari necesita una figura paterna y lo sabes-" "-No la defiendas, esa arpía hizo que Tu y Hitsugaya se separaran-".

Tenía que haber una explicación para todo este lio y lo iba averiguar, es verdad, todo sea por el bien de Hikari, ella necesita un padre y si las cosas eran como decía Yukio tal ves... solo tal ves perdonaría a Toshiro.

Mi teléfono suena sacándome de mis pensamientos, genial.

-Yukio-Contesto de imediato-Tenemos que hablar-

-Eso mismo te iba a decir, ¿Donde podemos vernos?-

-Hoy tengo el día libre, ¿Que tal en la cafetería Cold&Fire?-

-Bien, nos vemos en quince minutos-Y cuelga.

•••

¿Porque se puso así? Yo solo quería saber quien era el verdadero padre de Hikari, esta claro que Yukio no era el padre.

No, me negaba a siquiera pensarlo.

Bien pero esa niña no es nada tuyo, me recuerda mi subconsciente.

¡Aah mierda!, tengo que aclarar mis ideas, no logré sacarle nada. ¿Y que esperabas si la humillaste antes de preguntar tal cosa? Me reprocha mi subconsciente.

-¡No lo sé!-Respondo a la nada, soy patético. Parezco un completo lunático.

Decido que lo mejor será dejar el trabajo por ahora, no me encontraba con ánimos de hacerlo.

•••

-Un café exprés y un té negro para la dama-Pide Yukio por ambos. La mesera atiende y se va no sin antes decir un "enseguida traigo su orden".

-Dime Karin, ¿De que quieres hablar? ¿Has pensado lo que te dije ayer?-Pregunta realmente interesado.

-Toshiro me ha preguntado por ti-Suelto de repente, la verdad es que no se exactamente que decir.

-¡Vaya!, mi hermanito ha preguntado por mi, ¿Después de casi tres años?-Dice fingiendo emoción, la mesera llega con nuestra orden y unos pastelillos de chocolate que sin lugar a dudas nosotros no pedimos. Ambos la miramos exigiendo una respuesta.

-Cortesía de la señorita Matsumoto Rangiku-Yukio sonríe dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¿Rangiku esta aquí?-Pregunto confundida y el rubio solo se enconje de hombros.

-¡Karin-chan!-Escucho el chillido tan característico de ella con una fuerte y asfixiante abrazo.-¡Oh quierida! ¡Te he hechado tanto de menos!-Lloriquea.

-Ya Matsumoto, déjala respirar-Me defiende Yukio, Rangiku me suelta y se sienta en nuestra mesa. Yo miro a Yukio con una interrogante en la cara.

-Esto-Señala a Rangiku respondiendo mi pregunta no formulada-Es por lo que te hablaba hoy-

-Ya veo-

-¡Si! Y estaré encantada con ayudar a Karinchan con el imbécil de mi jefe-Dice entusiasmada.

-¿Que? No no no, creo que te estas confundiendo Rangiku, yo no volveré con Toshiro-

-Creí que querías aclarar las cosas-Me interrumpe el rubio.

-Claro, eso es lo que dije, pero jamás mencione el regresar con Toshiro-

-Vamos Karin, no nos hagamos estúpidos, todos aquí sabemos que tu y Hitsugaya terminaran juntos, como debió de haber sido todo este tiempo-

-Pero... -

-¡Nada de peros!-Interrumpe Rangiku-No dejaré que mis dos hermosas personas favoritas se separen por una tipeja como Hinamori-Dice con determinación.

-Ahí te equivocas Rangiku, nosotros ya hemos sido separados-Digo con tristeza.

-Físicamente si, pero ¿Sentimentalmente? No lo creo-

-¿Como estas tan convencida?-Pregunto sin muchos ánimos.

-Porque ustedes dos son demasiado obvios, y porque yo se que a mi jefe aún lo tienes loco, he encontrado varias fotos tuyas y de él en el cajón de su escritorio, si te hubiera olvidado ya las hubiera tirado ¿No crees?-

¿Fotos mías y de él?.

-¿Lo ves? Aquí el único culpable es él, solo hay que saber que tanto le ha dicho esa bruja de ti y qué hizo para que Hitsugaya le creyera-Dice pensativo-Toshiro no se deja engañar tan fácilmente -

-Tal ves yo pueda ayudar con eso, sé algo de lo que pasó-Yukio y yo nos giramos a verla con extrema atención.

-Pues verán, para entonces, yo era muy buena amiga de Toshiro, recuerdo que ese dia Toshiro estaba preocupado...-

FLASHBACK-MATSUMOTO-

-Tranquilo, ya vera que no pasa nada malo-Digo tratando de calmar los nervios del albino.

-Karin no suele ser así, un momento esta de buenas y al rato siguiente parece una fiera-

-¡No me diga que Karin-chan esta embarazada!-Exclamo con sorpresa y muy emocionada.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!-Grita alarmado-No digas tonterías, ella no... eso es imposible-Dice pálido.

-Oow no me diga que es de esos sujetos que no quieren tener hijos-Digo enfurruñada y él frunce el ceño.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero hijos!-Exclama y parece avergonzado ya que se sonroja ligeramente ¡Oow, tan lindo mi jefecito!-Es solo que... es muy pronto aún-

-Ya tienen dos años de casados y toda la vida de conocerse, no creo que sea pronto-Comento divertida.

-Pero ella no me ocultaría tal cosa... ¿Verdad?-Parece inseguro y lleno de pánico. Sonrío se manera maternal.

-Es normal tener miedo-

-No tengo miedo-Interrumpe.

-Claro-Digo sin tomarle importancia-Hable con Karinchan, seguro ella se lo quiere decir pero no sabe como-

-Tienes razón, hablaré con ella-Toshiro se pone de pie y sale de la oficina no sin antes agradecerme con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces pasó aquello...

-¡Ella me traicionó!-Grita colérico, jamás lo había visto asi en mis años de conocerlo.

-Cálmate Toshiro, seguro que tiene una explicación todo esto, ¿Por lo menos escuchaste lo que ella tenia que decir?-

-No tiene caso Matsumoto, las pruebas son mas que claras-Dice viendo hacía el gran ventanal de la oficina.

-¿Pruebas?-Pregunto sin entender, se gira para verme a la cara, es cuando me doy cuenta que está... ¡Que estaba llorando!, sus facciones indicaban que estaba furioso, pero esas lagrimas y esa mirada indicaban que estaba destrozado. En la mano tenia un folder, lo dejó caer en el escritorio y me índico que le echa echara un vistazo. Así lo hice y lo que me encontré se veía tan real que incluso lo llegue a creer.

Varias fotos en las que salía Karin con Yukio Volarlberna, el medio hermano de Hitsugaya Toshiro, en diferentes puntos de encuentro, en una están en una cafetería, en otra están comiendo en un restaurante, en otra salen tomados de la mano y otra especialmente llamativa es donde parece que se están besando.

-Sabes que ahora todo esto se puede hacer a computadora ¿Verdad?-El no responde, parece perdido-Toshiro-Lo llamo y sigue sin reaccionar-¡Esto esta editado! ¡No puedes guiarte por eso!-

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta?-Pregunta ofendido-Yo estuve en esas reuniones y claramente se ve que están editadas-

-¿Entonces..-

-Es el papel lo que me convence-Dice derramando otra lagrima, se gira sobre sus talones y se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta.

Busco más a fondo en la carpeta y encuentro un sobre, lo saco y veo una carta, de esas que te dan después de hacerte un análisis, no..

-Yukio es el padre... -Dice intentando convencerse.

-Sabes que es imposible hacer esta clase de pruebas, no sabes si la... -

-Basta ya-Pide-La fuente que me dio esto tiene mi completa confianza y la de Karin, una amiga, la mejor que Karin puede tener no bromearia con algo asi-

-¿Hinamori?-Él asiente y se dirije a la salida.

-Le pediré el divorcio a Karin y me iré lejos-

-¿Y la criatura?-Pregunto.

-Yukio es el padre, pero tranquila, no soy un cobarde, a pesar de todo amo a Karin, le ayudare económicamente mandandole algo de dinero cada mes... pero que no espere que la perdone así nada mas... no puedo-Y sale.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Oh cielos.

-Espera, ¿Que?-Dice Yukio confundido- ¿Hitsugaya le ha estado dando pensión a Karin?-

-Claro que si, yo personalmente me encargo de firmar los cheques antes de mandarlos al banco-

-Karin nunca recibió nada de ese tipo después del divorcio-

Es verdad, nunca recibí nada de él, ¿Enserio hizo eso?.

-Eso es extraño, Toshiro me pidió, poco después del divorcio que te mandara una carta en donde te explicaba todo, incluso te mande la cuenta del banco-

-No recibí nada-Digo confundida.

-Esa bruja debió haber sido, estoy casi seguro-Dice Yukio.

-¿Lo ves Karinchan?, tal ves si estuvo mal que Toshiro no te quisiera escuchar pero de verdad el solo estaba cegado, sentido, traicionado, esas pruebas se veían tan reales, ponte en su lugar-

Lo pienso, conozco a Toshiro, es igual que yo en ese sentido y si fue Hinamori la que le dio todo eso estoy segura que habría hecho lo mismo que hizo él. Pero algo no encajaba ¿Por que Hinamori querría hacer eso?.

-¿Como te diste cuenta de que Hinamori mentía?-Preguntó Yukio.

-Bueno pues, para empezar, jamás creí que Karinchan hubiera echo algo como eso, de hecho te puedo asegurar que Toshiro tampoco lo cree pero esas pruebas y que hayan sido de Hinamori lo hacen dudar-Empezó -Bueno yo empece a ver como Hinamori se acercaba a él y en un principio pensaba que lo hacia para ayudarlo y apoyarlo a salir adelante con la supuesta traición, pero ella misma empezó a autoproclamarse novia de Toshiro-

-Entonces, ¿Si son novios?-Pregunto tontamente desilucionada.

-¡No claro que no! Parece que salen pero no son novios, ella intenta convencer a Toshiro pero él está indispuesto-

-Vaya...-Digo con alivio.

-Karin, tu querías decirme algo ¿No?, ¿Paso algo que debamos saber?-

-Es verdad, casi lo olvido-Le doy un sorbo a mi té antes de continuar, de repente me ha dado un hambre terrible-Toshiro me mando llamar hoy en la mañana y pues... -

-¿Trabajas con mi jefe?-Pregunta Rangiku.

-Si, tengo poco de haber entrado a la compañía para la que él trabaja y pues me han puesto como su asistente mientras estuviera aquí -Le explico brevemente.

-Ya veo-

-En fin-Continuo-Parece que nos ha visto juntos a ti, Hikari y a mi por que dice que no se parecen en nada y está completamente seguro de que no es tuya-

Yukio ríe.

-¿Que es tan gracioso ?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Si nos vio juntos, precisamente ayer en el parque-Entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo.

"-Solo que quería auyentar al lobo-"

-Entiendo-Digo pensativa.

-Bien-Exclama Rangiku-Haremos esto-

Y comienza a hablar de un descabellado plan para desenmascarar a Hinamori Momo... mi antes mejor amiga y ahora la peor enemiga...

•••

Camino horas y horas hasta que la noche por fin hace aparición en Karakura ¿Porque Karin ha sufrido tanto? Se notaba en su rostro, en esa expresión tan triste. ¿Porque? Dios ¡¿Porque?!.

No se cómo pero he llegado a la que antes era mi casa, las luces están encendidas y se escuchan los gritos juguetones de Hikari.

¿Porqué estoy aquí?

Los gritos de la pequeña empiezan a escucharse con mas claridad, la puerta principal se abre y es cuando debo buscar un lugar donde esconderme y no ser visto, ¡Mierda!, unos cubos de basura ¿Enserio?.

-¡Vamos Yukichan! ¡Se hace tarde!-Grita saliendo de la casa. ¿Que hace ese desgraciado en la que era MI casa?.

-Ya voy ya voy, tranquilízate Hikari-

-¡Se ven tan lindos!-Exclama una voz chillona y angelical que enseguida reconozco.

-¡Tu también tía Yuzu!, ¡Corre!-

-Ya voy ya voy, mami aún no sale, ustedes suban al carro, en un momento los alcanzo-Yuzu vuelve a entrar a la casa y Yukio y Hikari entran al coche aparcado justo enfrente de MI casa.

Si MI por que también era MI casa.

No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando salen de la casa las dos mellizas, Karin como siempre se ve espectacular, sin lugar a dudas el ser madre le brinda más belleza de la que ya poseía, llevaba un vestido de vuelo floreado con unos zapatos bajos y el cabello suelto.

-Yuzu no es necesario, vayan solo ustedes dos, no tengo ánimos de ir al cine-

Cine eh?.

-Tienes que salir mas Karinchan, es hora de que te encuentres a tu media naranja-

¡¿QUE?!

-Ya han pasado casi tres años Karinchan, se que no lo haz superado pero... -

-Yuzu, porfavor, no quiero que Hikari me vea llorar otra ves-

-Entonces sonríe, arriba ese animo-Dice la rubia sonriendo y la pelinegra hace lo mismo.

-Todo sea por Hikari-Dice no muy convencida.

-Hey, que ya es tarde y aquí la princesa tiene prisa-Grita Yukio desde el auto, Yuzu toma a Karin de la muñeca y corren hacía el carro pero... ¿Porque Karin va en la parte trasera con Hikari y Yuzu enfrente con Yukio?

¡¿Y por qué la beso enfrente de Karin?! ¿No se suponía que él y Karin... ?

No me quedare de brazos cruzados, dije que averiguaria si ese inútil era padre de Hikari o no.

•••

Llegamos al cine después de quince minutos, Yuzu consiguió boletos para una película infantil, en realidad solo había conseguido dos, los otros dos los íbamos a comprar en taquilla, aunque Yuzu y Yukio entrarían a ver otra que mi hermanita quería ver.

-¡Vamos mami!-Ya había comprado las palomitas y refrescos y solo quedaban cinco minutos para que la picula comenzara.

-Nos vamos, que se diviertan-Les digo a Yuzu y Yukio.

-Tu también Karinchan y recuerda, un nuevo novio-Exclama entusiasmada Yukio y Yo la miramos con una gotita ennla cabeza al estilo anime.

-¡Mami!-Me llama Hikari desesperada.

-Ya voy, nos vemos aqui saliendo -Le digo a la pareja y me voy. Entramos a la sala ocupamos nuestros lugares justo hasta arriba en la parte de enmedio, los anuncios han comenzado y Hikari pega un gritillo.

-¡Mami mira!-Grita señalando entre la gente.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto buscando a alguien conocido.

-¡Es Shirochan!-Grita y entonces lo veo con un boleto y buscando su puesto. -¡Shirochan!-Grita Hikari y enseguida la callo.

-Hikari, guarda silencio no puedes gritar-Pero es demasiado tarde.

-Kurosaki-Saluda como si lo que hubiera pasado en la mañana jamás hubiera ocurrido.

¡¿Que rayos hacía aquí?!

 **O0O ¿Como la ven? Toshiro ahora es un acosador jajaja. Recibí varios reviews hace rato y me encantaron todos gracias por su apoyo TTwTT.**

 **¿Que tal el capitulo? Siento que he echo a una Karin muy chillona pero bueno, pienso que ustedes me comprenden UwU (o eso quiero creer OnO) ¿Como la ven con Yuzu y Yukio? No se lo esperaban verdad? XD pensé mucho en esto porque pues a mi me gusta mucho Yuzu con Jinta pero también me encanta con Yukio aunque claro esta que también me encantan esos hitsukarin en donde Yukio es un tercero como un triángulo amoroso, pero bue... ya no digo nada porque luego se me escapa lo que no debo decir x3**

 **Alejandra UwUr pues si, Yukio sera algo asi como el héroe de la historia jaja deduces bien xD Karin-chan pues pensaba meter a Yuzu en este capitulo jaja te has apresurado en pensar que no saldría xD y tu tranquis, Toshiro sufrirá aunque seremos piadosas ya que... bueno no, es un completo baka -3- Uzumaki... TTwTT gracias por tu apoyo, esas palabras tuyas me ayudaron a terminar el capitulo jaja Okno sabía que te desesperaria UwUr a mi me desespero OnO pero como dije antes, quiero que esto sea lo mas dramático posible.**

 **Por ahora será todo lo que publique en este fic OnO... a menos que termine el capitulo que viene osea el 5 y pues ustedes saben que los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo UwUr.**

 **Ahora la dinámica continua y ya saben por lo menos 4 reviews y subo lo que sigue, si recibo 4 antes de 24hrs subo el siguiente capitulo mañana pero si recibo 5 reviews antes de no se... seis horas subo el siguiente capitulo hoy xD, empezando la cuenta regresiva en cuanto suba este capitulo, así que si quieren más ya saben, a mandar reviews x3 (Lo se me odian por eso UwUr)**

 **Saludos y hasta la pronta actualización byebye!**


	7. Una platica interesante

**"BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE TITE KUBO "**

 **Capitulo V: Una platica interesante**.

-¡Shirochan!-Exclama Hikari emocionada. ¿Porque se emociona tanto? No lo conoce, Hikari no es así con alguien que no conoce.

-Hola Hikari-Saluda con una calidad y sincera sonrisa. Una sonrisa que me hace ruborizar.

-Sientate aquí con nosotras-Invita alegremente. ¡Mierda! Habla de una ves Karin.

-No hijita, el señor Hitsugaya debe de venir con alguien más-Intercepto con la esperanza de que el albino se marche.

-La verdad es que he venido al cine solo-Confiesa viéndome y se que en realidad quiere decir que ha venido porque yo estoy aquí.

Vamos Karin, no te creas la gran cosa, a lo mejor él solo... quería ir a vagar por ahí un rato... claro e ir al cine a ver una película infantil es un buen lugar para vagar en un adulto como Toshiro, reprocha mi subconsciente.

-¿Ves mami? Además la tía Yuzu dijo que seria una buena idea que consiguieras novio-Eso es suficiente para ponerme de color escarlata... y estoy segura de que Toshiro está igual.

-¡Hikari!...¿Pero que cosas dices amor?-Dios pero que vergüenza.

-Pero es verdad, Shirochan a dicho antes que eres muy guapa, ¿No es verdad?-Se defiende dirigiéndose al albino, si no fuera por la escases de luz en la sala juraría que hacía competencia con un farolillo de navidad.

-Bueno, no importa, la película está por comenzar, si se va a sentar hágalo y ya-Digo terminando con la absurda platica. Toshiro decide guardar silencio y se sienta del otro lado de Hikari.

Las luces se apagan por completo y la película comienza. La película esta mas que aburrida, aunque para la pequeña Hikari la película es de lo mas entretenida.

-Ha estado muy divertida la película-Comenta Hikari una ves que salimos de la sala.

-Si, ha estado muy divertido-Comento aunque la verdad es otra.

-Mami estoy cansada-Dice la pelinegra en un bostezo, claro, a estas horas ella ya debería estar en cama.

-Yo te cargo-Dice Toshiro. No espera una respuesta y simplemente toma a Hikari en brazos. Si la situación fuera otra la escena me parecería tierna... aunque en realidad si me parece tierna.

Salimos de la sala, Yukio y Yuzu no han salido, aun faltaba una hora para que su función terminara, rayos.

-¿Y que harás ahora?-Pregunta con Hikari aún en brazos.

-Tendré que esperar a Yuzu y a Yukio-Contesto-Ya puedes devolverme a Hikari, no tienes que cargarla todo el tiempo-

Toshiro parece pensarlo pero al final me la da.

-Yo puedo llevarlas... si no te importa-

-¿Que es lo que quieres Hitsugaya?-Pregunto ya sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta mañana-

-Ya, ¿Y por eso vienes a acosarme aún estando mi hija conmigo?-Pregunto a la defensiva, no estaba dispuesta a que me viera débil una ves mas.

-Yo solo... yo quiero hablar-

-Perdiste tu oportunidad hace tres años atrás-

No hablamos, las personas pasan como si la tensión en el ambiente no lo sintieran.

-Solo contéstame algo que me tiene completamente intrigado, por favor-Parece que de verdad sufre por saberlo, decido acabar con su tortura. Reviso que Hikari este dormida, bien.

-No, Hikari no es hija de Yukio-Digo y él parece aliviado-¿Porque estas tan interesado en saberlo?-

-¿Te parece bien ir a un lugar mejor para platicar?-

Es cierto, este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de algo tan delicado, acepto su invitación y salimos del cine.

•••

Aparco frente a mi antigua casa, al final Karin a decidido que el mejor lugar para platicar seria en algún lugar privado, ¿Y que mejor que una casa?.

Karin abre la puerta de la casa dejándome pasar primero con Hikari en brazos me indica dónde está la habitación de Hikari y yo no hago más que seguirla. Entramos a una habitación, está oscuro pero al ser la luz encendida el cuarto cobra vida, en la pared hay varios dibujos pegados, en un mueble hay una foto de Karin con un bebe en brazos, seguro que es Hikari, hay varios juguetes regados y sobre la cama varios peluches, es una cama pequeña con una colcha rosada, del techo cuelga una manta transparente que la hace de techo sobre la cama.

Karin retira la colcha y acto seguido dejo a Hikari ahí, Karin la cubre con la colcha y acomoda el techito.

Salimos de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Es una niña muy linda-Comento.

-Gracias-Responde y cierra la puerta.-¿Gustas algo de café?-

-Está bien-

Llegamos a la cocina y Karin se dispone a preparar algo de café, saca dos tazas de la alacena, leche del fregorifico y pone algo de agua a calentar en una tetera.

Si las cosas fueran distintas esta escena seria un poco diferente, seguramente ahora mismo estaría besándola y no esperando por un estúpido café.

-Casi lo olvidaba-Comenta de repente-Tengo que avisar a Yuzu, no tardo-No me da tiempo a responder, ella solo sale ahí y ya.

¿Que pasa, ?¿A caso estaba evitando la platica? Estaba claro que Karin no quería hablar.

•••

Suenan los primeros tres pitidos cuando finalmente me contestan.

-¿Que pasa Karin, donde están?-Pregunta Yukio.

-Hola, solo quería que le dijeras a Yuzu que ya estamos en casa-

-¿Como se fueron?-Pregunta extrañado.

-Es una larga historia, solo quería que supieran que estamos bien, ya sabes como es Yuzu-

-Si-Parece que sonríe-Bueno, yo le aviso a Yuzu y Karin, mañana hablamos de lo que sea que hagas en estos momentos-

-¿Eh?-

-Aunque no lo creas siempre estoy al pendiente-Dice burlonamente-Ten mucho cuidado Karin-

-Estaré bien, gracias-

Cuelgo.

Bien, no pensaba decirle nada de Toshiro pero parece que se ha dado cuenta, bueno seguiré el "plan" de Rangiku, no creí que fuera tan fácil la primera parte... pero bueno, parece que ya empieza a darse cuenta de la verdad.

Entro a la cocina y me encuentro a un Toshiro preparando el café.

-Karin, no se en qué estás pensando-Comienza y toma asiento -Pero no puedes seguir evitando esta plática por muco tiempo-Da un sorbo a su café.

-Despreocúpate, no era mi intención desviarme del tema, solo te advierto que no pienso decirte más que lo necesario, como ya te lo he dicho, no quisiste escuchar cuando pudiste, no te pondré las cosas tan fáciles-Me acerco a la mesa pero no me siento, tomó el café y le doy un sorbo.

-Dime Toshiro, ¿Por que repentinamente te ha dado curiosidad el saber quien es el padre de Hikari?-Comienzo.

"-Deberás hacerle preguntas demasiado profundas, empieza con algo leve, si él quiere saber algo profundo no le digas del todo la verdad, solo dale pistas, mi jefe no es un idiota, pensará muy bien que responder y que no, que preguntar y que no, tu solo encárgate de hacerlo sospechar -"Esas fueron las palabras de Rangiku.

-Sé qué no me pondrás las cosas fáciles, para serte sincero desde ese dia no he sentido más que decepción, yo realmente estaba convencido de que ese bebé que esperabas no era mio-

"-Habrán algunas palabras que dañen, pero debes ser fuerte y escuchar Karinchan-"

-Eso era antes, pero... -Parece dudar-Pero desde que vi a Hikari por primera ves, supe que algo no encajaba, ella no se parecía en nada a Yukio-Hace una pausa-Lo que quiero decir es que siento algo especial cuando estoy con Hikari, cuando la veo reír, jugar incluso llorar-

-¿Haz visto llorar a Hikari?-Pregunto extrañada, Hikari no solía llorar frente a nadie que no fuera yo.

-Si, me hizo prometerle que no le dijiera a nadie-Sonríe -Definitivamente es tu hija-Involuntariamente sonrío también.

-Toshiro -Lo llamo y su sonrisa se desvanece-De verdad quisiera hacer esto de la manera más fácil, pero me has hecho mucho daño-

-Pero... -

-Déjame terminar porfavor-Asiente y continuo-Se que tu piensas que ha sido al revés, yo habría pensado igual si la fuente de información hubiese sido Hinamori-Parece sorprenderse.

-¿Como sabes que... ?-

-No puedo responder eso, solo te puedo decir que lo que sea que te haya dicho o mostrado es una reverenda mentira, sé qué te mostro pruebas de mi embarazo-Parece aún más sorprendido-Y se que decía que no era tuyo, que era de Yukio-Espero unos segundos-Pero te puedo asegurar que esta niña no es de nadie más que tuya, no te pido que me creas ahora, te pido que pienses, ella no sabe que tu eres su padre y sin embargo te trata como si lo fueras, Hikari es una niña que no suele desenvolverse con facilidad ante un extraño y tu...-Me río-Tu haz logrado lo que al resto de sus conocidos les tomo casi dos meses el ganarse su confianza, tu lo hiciste en el mismo momento en que la viste llorar, nadie la ha visto llorar mas que yo-

Mierda, este no era el plan, la cosa era que él se diera cuenta poco a poco, pero aun sabiendo todo lo que sufrimos ambos y lo que puede sufrir mi hija, no estoy dispuesta a que Hikari sufra.

-Te creo-Dice después de unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Que?-

-Si dices que Hikari es mía esta bien, te creo-

-¿Como sabes que no te estoy mientiendo para que vuelvas conmigo?- No, la pregunta es ¿Porque me crees ahora?.

-Te conozco, no usarías a tu hija para beneficio propio-

-Pero no puedes creerme solo asi y ya-

-¿Porque no?-

-Porque hace tres años no me creíste, ni siquiera me escuchaste-

-Está bien, haremos esto a tu ritmo, haré como si no te creo y para ello tengo que investigar, pasar tiempo con Hikari y darme cuenta de lo imbécil que fui al irme y creer en alguien que no era la mujer de mi vida, corrijo, que ES la mujer de mi vida-

-No te lo dejare fácil-

¿Cuando se había puesto de pie acorralandome contra la pared?

.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Se besaron?!-Una escandalizada Rangiku me gritaba emocionada.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No, claro que no!-Respondo casi ahogándome con el pastelillo.

-Este no era el plan Karin-Dice de manera reprobatoria Yukio.

-¿Y que esperabas que hiciera? Sé qué no fue la mejor opción decirle la verdad pero... -

-Vamos ya, dijieron que irían poco a poco ¿No? Eso quiere decir que Toshiro busca la manera de arreglar las cosas-Interviene Rangiku en mi defensa.

-Eso parece... -Digo pensativa.

-¿No les parece extraño?, él dijo que irían a tu ritmo, con eso comprendo que quiere tiempo y eso es aceptable, pero... -

-¿Pero... qué?-

-Vamos, Toshiro no es ningún idiota...-Lo piensa mejor-Bueno tal ves un poco, pero nadie acepta un hijo asi nada mas, estoy seguro que Hitsugaya hará algo para probar que esa pequeña realmente es suya-

-¿Insinúas que quiere sacar algo asi como una prueba de paternidad?-Interroga Rangiku, Yukio asiente.-Sería lógico hacer eso... -Repara pensativa.

-Bien, si lo quiere hacer que lo haga, entonces sabré si realmente me ama como dice o no, si confía en mi o no-

No estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, Hitsugaya Toshiro sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos. Y no tendría piedad alguna de él.

•••

No pegué ojo en toda la noche, ¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Porque Hinamori mentiria de esa manera? ¿Que ganaba con separarme de mi familia?.

FLASHBACK

-¿Por qué no confiaste en mi en un principio?-Pregunta con la cara sombría, me alejo un poco de ella y pienso bien mis palabras antes de pronunciarlas-Es decir-Continua-Entiendo que hayas creído por...-Se queda callada.

-Si te soy sincero-La interrumpo después de unos minutos en silencio-Jamás creí del todo que ese bebé era de Yukio, la verdad, si lo veo desde tu punto de vista si, fui un completo canalla-

-¿Que te dijo ella exactamente?-Pregunta interesada.

-Bueno, un día Matsumoto me dio consejo, yo te veía rara y sentía que ocultabas algo, en fin, el punto es que cuando llegué a casa tu estabas fuera y entonces recibí una llamada... -

FLASHBACK

-¿Hola?-

-Hitsugayasan... hay algo que debo decirle-La voz de Hinamori era como la de alguien que sufría en secreto.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto con preocupación.

-No estoy bien y pasa algo muy... perturbardor, no puedo decirte por teléfono, preferiría que nos viéramos en algún lugar-

-¿Donde estás ahora?-

-Acabo de salir del trabajo-

-Bien, iré por ti en cinco minutos-

Llegamos a un café, Hinamori no ha parado de llorar desde que entró en el auto.

-Mira esto-Dice sacando un sobre de su bolso-No sé quién lo ha mandado, me llego a la oficina y cuando lo vi no supe qué hacer-Explica mientras iba viendo el contenido.

-Esto esta claramente editado, yo estuve en todas esas reuniones y de cualquier manera Yukio no me haría tal cosa, mucho menos Karin-Digo convencido. Hinamori aumenta su llanto.

-Eso... eso no es nada, hay un sobre ahí-

Busco el susodicho sobre y saco lo que parece ser una carta, veo para quien iba dirigida y todo mi mundo se viene encima. Era una prueba de paternidad dirigida mi hermano adoptivo.

La abro rápidamente y y veo los resultados... positivo.

-Esto... esto está mal, este tipo de pruebas no son seguras, ¿Quien te mando todo esto?-Empiezo a entrar en desesperación. Unas fotografías no me decían nada pero una prueba... eso era muy distinto. No, me negaba a creerlo.

-Yo tampoco lo creía-Dijo Hinamori secándose las lágrimas y cesando el llanto-pero piénsalo, ella a estado rara últimamente y Yukio a estado muy pegada a Karin todo este tiempo... es mi amiga y sin embargo me siento... traicionada-Vuelve a sollosar.

Arrugo la hoja en un puño, todo estaba claro.

FIN DE FLASBACK

-Fue tan... creíble, debes verlo desde mi punto de vista, Hinamori actuó muy bien, y se que no es justificación pero un hombre celoso es un hombre ciego, caí en su juego-Hago una pausa-Karin, no te pido que me perdones, es decir, lo siento de verdad que lo siento mucho, a lo que voy es a que te pido una oportunidad, solo una-

-¿Quieres una oportunidad?-Pregunta con interés-Entonces tendrás que ganártela primero, te dije que no pondría las cosas fáciles-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Al fin se da cuenta?-Una voz femenina interrumpe mis pensamientos, volteo en dirección a la puerta y ahí estaba.

-¿Que haces aquí Matsumoto?-

-Vengo a hacerlo entrar en razón, ¡Karinchan es inocente!-Exclama cerrando la puerta tras de si y acercándose al escritorio.

-No me perdonara tan fácilmente -Susurro.

-¡Claro que no!, después de cómo la trato ¿Espera que tenga piedad con usted?-Pregunta con sorna.-Usted debe aceptar su error y pedirle perdón de manera romántica para volver a enamorarla y claro conquistar a su hija-

-Ya acepte mi error, ya pedí disculpas y la niña y yo tenemos una buena relación hasta ahora-

-¡No sea estúpido!-Me riñe por sorpresa dándome un susto.

-¡No me hables así!-Hacía tiempo que no discutiamos asi.

-Pues no actúe como tal, mire, haremos esto...-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto con seriedad sin dejarla continuar-Tengo entendido que me odias desde que "remplace" a Karin por Hinamori-

-Yo creía también en la farsa de Hinamori... claro que no fui la estúpida que dejó al amor de su vida por un estúpido papel ¿Verdad?, jojojo-

-Esta bien ya, deja de burlarte de mi-

-Lo que quiero decir es que he decidido darle una oportunidad y echarle un mano-

-Bueno... -Digo pensando muy bien la decisión que estaba apunto de tomar-... ¿Que sugieres... que haga?-

Claramente me arrepiento al ver esa sonrisa maniática en el rostro de mi asistente.

 **OoO oh-por-dios, ¿Creen que esto a sido demasiado rápido? Pues déjenme decirles que el problema entre Tishiro y Karin aún no se ha presentado formalmente (sip, me refiero a Hinamori Momo UwUr) como sabemos y nos habremos dado cuenta la antagonista no es otra más que la pelinegra del chongo, bueno déjenme decirles que el próximo capitulo tendrá menos drama pero mas suspenso y romance entre los protas, no tenía que aclarar este punto pero lo he hecho ya que he tardado dos días en actualizar UnU, esto es debido a que me he visto en la necesidad de editar y reeditar los capítulos anteriores ya que tienen algunas gatas de otografia y una palabra en especial me tomo por sorpresa, una disculpa a quien lo hayan notado UnU, pero bue... compensare eso subiendo el siguiente cap en unas horas, ahora díganme ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Sean sinceros, para ser franca siento que o me faltó algo o me sobro algo, ustedes opinen.**

 **Oh casi lo olvidaba, ¿Alguien aqui lee fanfics de Ranma 1/2? Si es así háganme saberlo, tampoco estaría mal si mencionaran cualquier otro anime, manga, libro película o etc. Y también hago mención de que en cuanto termine este long-fic comenzare con otro llamado "El dinero y el amor no son una buena combinación" algo largo el título... ._. Pero Bue... también es hitsukarin y eso es lo que importa UwUr**

 **Uzumaki, querida UwU... o querido? ._. Confío más en que eres chica hehe (Si no es así discúlpame UnU) me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, has demostrado eso desde el inicio, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también pero la verdad es que estoy algo indecisa siento que apresure las cosas :v pero espero seas paciente y veas el drama que se viene después de la calma UwUr respecto al nombre de Hikari... bueno en realidad en una combinación de los nombres de Toshiro y Karin, y este nombre y está pequeña se me ocurrió desde hace algunos años atrás xD. Karin-chan tu fanfic ya lo había leído antes xD y me gustó mucho, tienes que continuarlo, no puedes dejarlo así TTnTT ánimo! . Katiti... jaja nunca es demasiado tarde xD siempre serán bienvenidos los reviews gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te siga gustando el fic x3 saludos!**

 **Por ahora esto es todo, me pondré en marcha con el siguiente cap, saludos byebye!**


	8. Un momento de pazpero

**"BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE TITE KUBO"**

 **Capitulo Vl: Un momento de paz... pero...**

-Dejemos algo claro-Dice Matsumoto acomodándose el cabello.-¿Va a hacer alguna clase de prueba de paternidad?-

-No le veo el caso, debería hacerlo para estar seguro, pero no creo que haga falta-

-Que bueno que piense asi, si quiere conquistar a Karinchan de nuevo debe empezar con confiar en ella, ahora mas que nunca-Dice con determinación.

-Yo confío en ella-

-No lo demostró hace tres años-Recalca haciendome callar.-Bueno, primero que nada, el cumpleaños de Hikarichan sera pronto-

-¿Tu cómo sabes de Hikari?-Pregunto con sospecha, algo no cuadraba.

-El que usted haya dejado botada a Karinchan no quiere decir que yo haya perdido comunicación con ella-Reprocha dando justo en el clavo del dolor... otra ves-Bien, como decía, su cumpleaños es pronto y Karinchan organizara un pequeña convivio usted debe ir-

-Espera, ¿Tu como sabes que hará un convivio?- Insisto, algo no cuadraba, ¿Porque ella sabía más que yo?

-¡Ya le dije que el que usted la haya botado no significa que yo haya dejado de frecuentarla!-

-¡Deja de decir eso!-Exclamo sin poder evitar el pinchaso en el pecho.

-Pues deje de decir tonterías, solo vaya a esa fiesta y ya, asunto resuelto-Reprocha haciendo pucheros.

-¿Como esperas que vaya con toda su familia ahí? ¿No ves que le he hecho mucho daño?-

-Ya, pero ¿Importa mas el miedo a que su familia lo trate como el verdadero canalla que se porto con Karinchan, o el recuperar esos tres años perdidos con su hijita y el recuperar al amor de su vida?-

-Oye... deja de decirme canalla-Digo con irritación palpable.

-Usted sabe que es verdad-Dice convencida cruzandose de brazos.

-Maldita sea Matsumoto, está bien, iré pero no creo que sea una buena idea-

•••

-No creo que esta sea una buena idea... -Digo terminando de secar el cabello de Hikari.

-Es una excelente idea Karinchan, así la niña sabrá lo interesado que esta su papi en ella-Cubro los oídos de Hikari rápidamente.

-¿Quieres callarte? Ella no sabe nada-Exclamo en voz baja y Hikari se voltea a verme.

-¿Papi esta aquí mami?-Pregunta con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-No cielo, tu papi esta... -

-Quiero que mi papi sea Shirochan, tu le gustas mami-Rangiku rompe a reír mientras yo no encuentro donde meterme.

-Karinchan, creo que es hora de que hables con tu hija, después de todo Hitsugayakun y tu van a intentarlo de nuevo ¿No es asi?-Pregunta Yuzu llegando de la cocina, lo se porque llevaba puesto su delantal.

Hikari se ha ido a jugar con el hijo de Ichigo en la sala de la casa Kurosaki.

-Rangiku me ha contado todo y Karin, te lo digo como amiga y hermana que soy, si todo fue una mentira y él ha sido engañado debes entenderlo, no te diré que lo perdones tan fácilmente por que realmente te ha hecho mucho daño, pero hazlo por Hikari-

-Yuzuchan tiene razón, no puedes ocultarle toda la vida que su padre es un canalla-Apoya Rangiku.

-No quiero que Hikari lo vea como un canalla, quiero que lo vea como su padre-

-Entonces habla con ella, es pequeña pero entiende muy bien las cosas, después de todo heredó eso de su padre -Dice Yuzu sonriéndome.

-¿Y que se supone que le diré a Ichigo? El odia con fuerza a Toshiro-

-Yo me encargare de eso-Irrumpe Rukia en el cuarto.

-Rukiachan, que bueno que estés aquí-Dice alegremente mi hermana.

-Bueno, ¿A quien más le haz contadl Rangiku?-Pregunto sin dar crédito.

-Solo a ellas dos, además mientras mas aliados mejor ¿No crees?-Dice y me guiña un ojo, bueno, jamás dijieron que seria fácil salir del hoyo.

-Está bien, hablaré con Hikari, a final de cuentas merece saber quien es su padre-

Hablamos de otras cosas referentes a la fiesta de Hikari, pero la verdad es que no pude concentrarme en absoluto en la plática.

¿Cómo diantres le iba a decir a Hikari que su padre nos había dejado? Bueno, supongo que ese tema iría aclarandolo con el tiempo, a pesar de que entienda bien las cosas no puedo decirle tal cosa a una pequeña de tres años que ansía una figura paternal. Tan solo le haría saber que su padre había vuelto después de algunos años por ciertos problemas.

La noche llego sin mas preámbulo, Yukio nos había traído de vuelta a casa, todo estaba preparado para la fiesta de Hikari, se llevaría a cabo el próximo fin de semana.

-¡Mami!-Grita Hikari sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No grites asi pequeña-Riño y ella frunce el ceño.

-Esque no me hacías caso-Se defendió.

-Lo siento, estoy algo distraída... Hikari -Llamo y ella me mira-Ya es hora de dormir, vamos a cambiarnos y a meternos a la cama.

Ella asiente y vamos en busca de nuestra ropa para dormir, la visto con su pijama de chappy y yo uso mi camisón para dormir, acompaño a Hikari a su cuarto y la recuesto. Bien, ha llegado el momento de hablar.

-Hikari... -Lo pienso, tal ves un cuento estaría bien -¿Quieres un cuento antes de dormir?-

-¡Si!-Contesta emocionada.

-Bien-Comienzo-Hace muchos años una linda princesa y un apuesto príncipe se habían enamorado perdidamente, se querían mucho asi que decidieron casarse, pasaron cosas muy felices sus primeros dos años como rey y reyna pero un día alguien engaño al príncipe para que odiara a la reyna-

-¡No!-Grita Hikari escandalizada.

-Si-Continuo-El rey decidió que lo mejor era separarse de su amada reyna y así pasaron tres años, cuando se volvieron a ver fue como la primera ves que se habían conocido...

FLASHBACK

Caminaba tranquilamente por el parque más cercano a mi casa, ese día había tenido un disgusto horrible con mi padre, siempre discutíamos por cosas sin sentido y era gracioso hasta que está ves llegó al limite.

Entonces lo vi, estaba sentado en una banca leyendo libros. Parecía una persona interesante y ajena a todo lo que había a su alrededor, solo entonces fue cuando desvío su mirada del libro para verme, no pude hacer nada mas que salir corriendo de ahí.

Regrese a casa encontrándome con mi padre disculpandose conmigo, hicimos las pases y las discuciones volvían a ser divertidas, sin embargo el chico en ese parque había llamado mi completa atención por lo que me vi de vuelta en ese parque a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, él estaba ahí.

Todos los días iba a caminar al parque a la misma hora con la sola intención de verlo hasta que un día simplemente dejo de ir, no me importó, seguí llendo con la esperanza de volver a verlo, pero no fue hasta una semana después que volví a verlo, está ves caminando en el parque.

Fue asi como lo conocí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Entonces ¿Que más pasó mami?-Pregunta Hikari sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bien, pues resulta que la reyna dio a luz a una bebé muy bonita, entonces cuando el rey se enteró decidió que lo mejor era estar juntos, como una familia-

-¿Y la reyna lo acepto?-

-Bueno, la reyna entendía que no podía dejar a su hijita sin un padre, pero no podía perdonar al rey tan fácilmente-Explico.

-Pero lo perdonará, estoy segura-Argumenta.

-¿Como estas tan segura?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Pues mami, es obvio, los dos se quieren mucho-Dice con simpleza.

-No es tan fácil como piensas cariño-

-Claro que si, es solo que los adultos le toman mucha im...importa... iportancia a las cosas-Objeta frunciendo el ceño. Yo río.

-Es importancia cariño, ¿Estas viendo nuevas palabras en la guardería?-

-No, Yukichan lee cosas raras para ricos y el otro día le pedí que me leyera algo-

-Ya veo, eres idéntica a tu padre en ese aspecto-

-Nunca hablas de papi-Menciona confundida. Ya basta Karin deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-¿Sabes algo mami?-

-¿Que cosa?-

-La historia de la princesa que me acabas de contar... -Dice dudosa.

-¿Que tiene?-

-Se parece mucho a ti y a papi, aunque no entiendo muy bien porque se fue papi-

-Bueno... -No se que decir ante eso.

-Sera que... ¿No le agrado a papi y por eso se fue?-Sus ojitos comenzaron a cristalizarse, dios no.

-¡No no!, ¿Como puedes pensar eso? Papi no piensa eso-Digo abrazándola antes de que sus lagrimas caigan.-Mira, te conté ese cuento por que papi esta de vuelta-Digo en un intento por tranquilizarla.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunta separandose de mi abrazo y limpiandose la carita con la manga de su pijama.

-¡Claro! Es más, ni siquiera te imaginas quién es-

-¡Es Shirochan!¿Verdad?-Pregunta entusiasmada.

-¿Porqué piensas que pueda ser él?-Pregunto realmente confundida.

-No lo se, Shirochan me agrada, siento como si estuviera con mami, es raro-Explica.

"-Cuando estoy con ella siento algo extraño, me siento en paz y con una calidez inexplicable-"Esas fueron las palabras de Toshiro. Entonces ¿Hikari se sentía igual?, ¿Acaso eso era a lo que muchos llaman, conexión paternal?.

-Bueno, esa será una sorpresa, lo sabrás el día de tu cumpleaños-Le digo dándole un beso en la frente -Ahora a dormir-Ordenó y prendo la lamparita de noche en la cómoda de al lado para después apagar la luz del cuarto.

-Buenas noches mami-

-Buenas noches Hikari-

•••

La semana sigue su curso y con ello su finalización dando paso al inicio de un gran fin de semana de descanso... de descanso laboral por que mi cabeza no pararía de trabajar al mil por hora si veía a Karin de esa manera.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y la música infantil se escuchaba por todos los rincones de la residencia Kurosaki, ¿Que estaba haciendo? Me decía a mi mismo mientras veía el pequeño presente que le traía a Hikari envuelto en un papel regalo rosado con varias imágenes infantiles estampadas.

Tomo un respiro profundo y salgo del auto. Varias miradas se posan sobre mi pero no les tomo importancia, en la casa todo estaba lleno de globos, serpentinas y de más arreglos de fiesta, habían niños de todas las edades corriendo de un lado a otro y luego, en una mesa al fondo se encontraba la festejada soplando a las velitas de su pastel para ser aludida por los presentes, especialmente su bella madre que no llevaba más que un vestido informal ceñido al cuerpo color caqui con un cinturón negro en la cintura, tacones negros medianamente altos y un peinado sencillo que consistía en una coleta alta con una trensa de lado y muy leve maquillaje.

Mi paisaje se vio interrumpido por una silueta masculina que conocía a la perfección.

-¿Que haces aquí Toshiro?-Pregunta un colérico Ichigo.

-He venido al cumpleaños de mi hija-Respondo con sutilesa.

-¿Ahora si es tu hija desgraciado?-.

-Ichigo, cálmate por favor-Comenta una alegre Rukia. -Veo que ha venido Hitsugaya-Me saluda y yo le devuelvo el gesto.

-No me voy a calmar, quiero que se largue de mi casa-Dice el pelinaranja arrastrando las palabras. De estar en su lugar creo que también haría lo mismo.

-Cálmate Kurosaki-Sale Yukio en mi defensa-No es por ayudar a mi hermanito, es por Hikari-

-Por Hikari es que este bastardo saldrá por esa puerta-

A estas alturas Karin ya se había dado cuenta de la situación y venia corriendo en mi auxilio pero...

-¡Shirochan!-Exclama Hikari captando la atención de los presentes.

-Hola pequeña-Digo ignorando olímpicamente la mirada asesina de Ichigo, me pongo a la altura de la pequeña y le muestro el regalo-Te traje algo, espero que te guste-

-¡Gracias!-Exclama y me abraza.

-Ichigo, cielo, puedes venir un segundo-Dice Rukia de manera melosa.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que este tipo se vaya-

Hikari parece no entender lo que pasa.

-¿Porque tío Ichigo está enojado con Shirochan?-

-Hitsugaya, me alegra que hayas venido, Hikari, ve a jugar con tus amiguitos-Dice Karin tomándome del brazo, Ichigo parece sorprendido.

-Karin... -Amenaza, pero su hermana le hace frente.

-Yo puedo con esto Ichigo-Susurra, y por fin aparta su mirada de mi para observar a su hermana.

-Más te vale comportarte-Me amenaza dirigiéndome la mirada de nuevo, no respondo por que se qué merezco eso.

-Hasta que te haces presente hermanito-Dice el rubio, no me atrevo a verlo a los ojos, lo he odiado tanto hasta el punto de desearle la muerte a mi único hermano que, a pesar de ser ambos adoptados, ha sido el único fiel a mi.

-Yukio yo... -

-No te arruines el día, suficiente ha hecho el Kurosaki por hoy, pero no creas que te perdonare tan fácilmente Toshiro-Sonrío. Habría querido recibir una paliza antes que recibir amenazas de muerte.

Karin me lleva a una habitación que yo conocía bien, la habitación que le pertenecia cuando ella vivía en esta casa, como olvidar los momentos tan felices que vivimos aquí antes e incluso después de casarnos, era nostálgico estar aquí después de tres años.

-Le he hablado a Hikari de ti-Empieza y me quedo de piedra.

-¿Que?-

-Tranquilo, no le dije que te comportaste como un verdadero idiota-

-Gracias, no sabes lo preocupado que me traía-Comento con sarcasmo.

-El punto es, que ella quiere conocerte, si ella logra aceptarte sin dificultades yo... -Parece nerviosa, ¿Que es lo que quiere decir?.-Yo seré capaz de dejar pasar todo, por Hikari y porque también deseo recuperar lo nuestro-

-¿No dijiste que no pondrías las cosas fáciles?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Claro, dije que dejaría pasar todo, pero no te perdonaré tan fácilmente, en otras palabras tendrás que demostrarme que me amas tanto como antes-

-Karin... -La interrumpo acercándome a ella, no retrocede, deja que llegue a ella pero no me mira, la tomó de la barbilla logrando que me vea a los ojos.-Yo te amo incluso más que antes, de eso me di cuenta estos últimos tres años, fui un completo imbécil y la verdad es que hubiera preferido que tu hermano me golpeara, que Yukio me abofeteara y que tu me castigues severamente por mis acciones tan cobardes-

Ladea un poco su rostro en busca de la caricia de mi mano, yo acaricio su mejilla y ella cierra los ojos. Entonces mando todo al carajo, acerco más mi rostro al suyo y cuando estoy por tocar sus labios alguien entra gritando a la habitación.

Karin y yo nos separamos y vemos como Hikari se columpiaba en mis piernas.

-¡Lo sabia!, ¡Sabía que tu eras mi papi!-Grita emocionada, ¿Esto quería decir que Hikari me aceptaba como su padre?.

-¿Podrías perdornarme?-Le digo agachandome a su altura, sus ojitos negros comenzaron a cristalisarse.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto?-Pregunta inocentemente y yo no hago más que abrazarla con fuerza, estaba decidido, no dejaría que nadie me volviera a separar de mis chicas y Hinamori Momo tenia que prepararse para enfrentar mi ira.

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde la fiesta de Hikari, he hablado con Ichigo, Yukio... la verdad es que he tenido que darle cuentas a todo el mundo sobre la mentira de Hinamori y todos parecían aceptarlo aunque algunos menos que otros, para Ichigo yo siempre estaría en su lista negra y la verdad no tenia por que decir algo al respecto.

Las cosas entre Karin y yo han ido muy bien, hemos salido varias veces, algunas veces con Hikari y otras tantas solos, poco a poco me fui ganando la confianza y el perdón de Karin y todo hubiera salido de maravilla si esa bruja no hubiera aparecido.

Hubiera sido prudente si hubiera aparecido cuando estuviera solo, pero porque tubo que aparecer... justo con Karin conmigo, con Hikari...

¡¿Porque demonios tenia la maldita costumbre de abrazarme por el cuello?!

 **Se lo piensan UwUr... ¡NOOOO PORQUE! Bueno, les dije que habría algo de romance y suspenso, bueno aqui les tengo el romance y suspenso xD si notan el capi un poco raro y cortante... espero que me disculpen, no tengo mucha inspiración ahorita :(**

 **Uzumaki... como siempre muy motivador tu review TTwTT lamento decepcionarte pero... no hubo manoseo UnU a mi también me encantan los planes de Matsumoto jaja y si, yo también me pierdo fácilmente UwUr, te digo que somo iguales xD. Karin-chan creo que no hay mucho romance... pero espero que esto sea suficiente y Hikari owww espero que te haya gustado su participación en este capitulo y una cosa mas... ¡Actualiza tu fanfic por piedad! TToTT hablo de "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" lo ame TTwTT. Alejamoya... no te disculpes, al contrario muchas gracias por comentar xD que bueno que te hayan gustado mis actualizaciones OwO**

 **A todos los lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios, eso es todo por ahora, mañana subiré algo, saludos y byebye!**


	9. Amenaza

**"BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE TITE KUBO"**

 **Capitulo VII: Amenaza**

¿Que era todo esto?, ¿Que hacia ella aqui?.

-¡Shirokun!-Exclama todavia después de abrazarlo de esa manera tan... melosa y peor aún ¡Frente a Hikari!.

-Mami-Me llama una confundida Hikari con una clara interrogante en la cabeza-¿Porque esa señora abraza asi a papi?-

-¡No soy ninguna señora mocosa!-Le grita a mi pequeña quien se asusta y al instante se aferra a mis piernas en busca de protección.

¡No le iba a permitir hablarle asi a mi hija!

-¡Como le vuelvas a gritar asi a MI hija te las veras conmigo Hinamori!-Exclama un colérico Toshiro en defensa de mi hija.

-Pero shirokun, esa mocosa no es tu hija ¿Que no recuerdas?-Dice de manera inocente aún sin soltarlo.

-¡Deja de hablar asi de mi hija estupida!-Grito en defensa de mi hija.

-¡Tu callate!, no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera, ahora ¿Porque no tomas a ese... engendro y se largan de aquí?, ¿No ves que Shirokun y yo queremos un rato a solas?-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Ahora si sacaste boleto desgraciada-Digo acomodando las mangas del vestido que llevaba puesto dispuesta a golpearla.

-¡Eres una agresiva!-Exclama fingiendo estar indefensa mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos de Toshiro.

-¡Callate!, nadie habla así de mi hija y vive para contarlo y tu Histugaya... ¡Sueltala de una maldita ves!-

-Tranquilicense las dos que aquí hay una inocente -Dice haciéndome entrar en razón, me giró y veo a Hikari con un par de lágrimas en su rostro, mierda.

Me acerco a ella y la tomó en brazos.

-Karin-Llama Toshiro de manera paciente, ¡¿Como carajos lo hace?!-Llévate a Hikari, yo las buscare mas tarde-Setencia volviéndose para ver a... esa tipa.

-Hinamori, tengo que hablar contigo-

¡¿Que?!, ¿Me iba a dejar asi y se iba a largar con ella?.

-¡Claro!-Responde una alegre Hinamori para después verme con desprecio. -¿Lo ves? Aquí solo estorbas-Dice inyectando veneno en sus palabras.

-Si te vas con ella no dejare que me dirijas de nuevo la palabra Hitsugaya-Amenazo, aunque se que no seré capaz de hacerlo.

-Te buscare Karin, lo juro-Y sin más toma a Hinamori de la muñeca y lo lleva con ella.

Estúpido. Maldito. Desgraciado. ¡Que no crea que lo dejare dirigirme la palabra nuevamente!.

-Mami-Me llama Hikari limpiándose los rastros de lagrimas.

-¿Que pasa cielo?-Pregunto cambiando mi semblante por uno lleno de precupación.

-No te enfades con papi, esa señora tiene la culpa, papi te quiere-Dice entrando en llanto de nuevo, me parte el alma verla asi.

-Tranquila, ya lo se, papi volverá-Le digo tranqulizandola.

Claro que iba a volver, y si volvía tendría que darme una buena razón de porqué se largo con esa o si no juro que no lo dejare acercarse a nosotras ¡Nunca mas!

•••

-¿Puedes soltarme de una buena ves?-Dice Hinamori tras caminar varias cuadras fuera del parque.

La dejo en libertad y ella se soba la muñeca con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso a dolido mucho Shirokun-

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?-Exclamo más como orden que como pregunta. -Dime ya ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-

-No lo entiendo, ¿Porque Shirokun me trata así?-Exclama echa un mar de lágrimas-¿Pues que mas? Vine en tu rescate-Explica con simpleza.

-¿Venir en mi rescate?-Pregunto con un tic en el ojo derecho-¡Eres una sinica!, ¿Como te atreves a venir y decir eso? Y aun peor, enfrente de mi hija-Estoy que me lleva el diablo, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle asi a una niña?.

-¿Pero de que hablas?, ¡¿A caso esa mujerzuela te ha lavado el cerebro?! ¡Oh no! He llegado demasiado tarde-Exclama dramatizando el asunto.

-Escúchame Hinamori, he tenido bastante de ti y tus mentiras, estoy enterado de todo lo que has hecho y la verdad no me imaginaba que fueras esa clase de persona, me separaste de la mujer que mas he amado y de mi hija, maldita sea, ¡Mi hija!-Exclamo colérico.

-Escúchame tu Hitsugaya -Rebate desapareciendo todo rastro de inocencia mostrando su verdadera cara-Si ella fuera el verdadero amor de tu vida habrías dejado de lado tus celos, la habrías escuchado y hubieras confiado en ella ¡Además ella no es la única mujer que has amado!-Grita y me mira con ojos dolidos.

-No sé de que hablas-Digo desviando la mirada.

-¿Que ya no recuerdas... al primer amor de tu vida?-Pregunta con desesperación. Es verdad, Karin no ha sido la única mujer en la que me he fijado. Frunzo el ceño al recordar que alguna ves...yo estuve enamorado de Hinamori Momo.

FLASHBACK

-Shiro.. kun-Responde ella con confusión.

-Sé qué estas enamorada de alguien más y sé qué jamás podrás verme de esa manera, es solo que yo-No sabía como continuar, ¡Diablos! Jamás me había declarado ante nadie.

-Si ya lo sabes ¿Porque haces esto?-Responde con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro-Lo lamento, pero debo permanecer al lado de Aizensama, él... -

-Tranquila -Le digo entendiendo su decisión.-Yo solo quería que lo supieras-

-Espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad-Dice con lastima. ¡No necesitaba su lastima!

-Esta bien-Digo mostrandole una sonrisa, la ultima que volví a esbozar en mucho tiempo-Ahora me siento mejor-Ella frunce el ceño sin entender-Bueno, me voy-Sin más salí corriendo de ahí.

Pensaba que después de aquello seriamos muy buenos amigos. Que equivocado estaba, poco después conocí a Karin, ella se hizo muy buena amiga de Hinamori y viceversa, incluso Hinamori había aconsejado a Karin para "conquistarme" y la verdad es que funciono.

Me enamore perdidamente de Karin.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Ves como tengo razón?-Dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Es verdad que una ves yo estuve interesado en ti, la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haber sentido algo por ti, si no hubiera sido por tu rechazo seguramente jamás me habría enamorado de Karin-Le digo nada mas que la verdad y eso parece enfadarla.

-¡No lo entiendo!, si estabas enamorado de mi bien pudiste haber esperado-Reclama aún con lagrimas en los ojos pero ahora ya no eran de tristeza, eran de furia.

-Entendí que no tenía oportunidad contigo, Karin me hizo sentir cosas que jamas creí ser capaz de sentir, incluso descubrí que con ella puedo ser yo mismo-

-¡Para ya!-Exclama tapándose los oídos y acurrucandose en el suelo.

-¿Es porque Aizen ya no estaba verdad?-Digo haciendo que dejara de llorar. -¿O me equivoco?-Ella se acomoda y me observa.

-No, la verdad es que no te equivocas-Dice admitiendolo tristemente-Tras la muerte de Aizensama tu y Karin fueron tan buenos amigos, sobre todo tu-Comenzó-Aun no pasaba nada entre Karin y tu pero yo sabia que empezaban a sentir algo por el otro, al principio me negué a interponerme y decirte que en realidad yo te amaba y que por Aizen solo sentía una profunda obsecion, cuando decidí hacerlo tu y ella ya estaban juntos-Hace una pausa y se seca las lágrimas. -Pensé y pensé me debatía noche tras noche para recuperar tu amor pero entonces un dia llegó esa maldita invitación, llego el día de su boda, estaba tan feliz por que mis amigos se iban a casar... pero tan infeliz de que te estuviera perdiendo-Ahora parecía una demente-Pero no iba a ser infeliz, idee un plan que si bien me llevo dos años pero lo logré, te separe de ella y después tu y yo seriamos felices pero... -Ahora parecía una fiera-¡Tu nunca dejaste de amarla!, por mas que te dijiera pestes de ella tu solo me ignorabas y suspirabas por ella-

-Hinamori, en verdad pienso que debes ir a ver a un especialista-

-¿Insinúas que estoy loca?-

-No lo insinuó, lo sé -

Ahora ríe como una verdadera psicópata.

-Por ahora me iré Hitsugaya, pero no creas que no haré nada al respecto -Amenaza y se me pone la piel de gallina-Tal ves no pueda tenerte, ok, puedo vivir con eso pero-Hace una pausa dramática -Me preguntó si tu podrás vivir sin tu preciada hija-

-¿Sabes que puedo demandarte por eso verdad?-

-Y tu sabes que no estoy bromeando ¿Verdad?-

-Estas demente, no dejare que le hagas algo a Hikari, mucho menos a Karin-Advierto.

-Bueno, solo te recuerdo que acabas de dejar indefensas a tus princesitas, en tu lugar iría a casa a ver si realmente... ellas están sanas y salvas-

Maldición.

-Y algo más, de ahora en adelante tendrás que estar atento a los pequeños detalles-

Más vale no tentar a la suerte, salgo corriendo en dirección al parque. Karin y Hikari no están, sacó el móvil y marco a su numero, nadie contesta, llamo a su casa y tampoco contestan.

¡Maldicion Karin!.

•••

Cierro el cuarto, vaya, Hikari a quedado dormida de tanto llorar, esa maldita... había hecho pasar un mal rato a mi pequeña.

Respiro hondo, tal ves lo mejor sea esperar a que Toshiro volviera. Si, esperaría, lo escucharía y ya después reclamaría. Decido tomar una rápida ducha, dejo el móvil sobre la cama y me desvisto, me enredo en una toalla y me meto al cuarto de baño, no salgo hasta quince minutos después, nunca tardo tanto en ducharme pero el agua estaba muy buena.

Escucho movimiento en la entrada de la casa, alguien a entrado, estoy segura de haber puesto seguro, solo Yuzu tenia una copia de la llave. Pero de haber sido Yuzu seguramente habría entrado de manera más tranquila y avisado su llegada. Un intruso.

Tome el bate que tenía guardado en el clóset, sea quien sea esa persona no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera. Salgo sigilosamente del cuarto y me dirijo al pasillo principal, espero a que pase por donde estoy y cuando lo hace decido golpearlo pero la persona es más rápida y toma el bate, me toma de la cintura y caemos, el piso estaba mojado, seguro porque mi cabello estaba mojado.

Era un hombre, lo supe por el olor a su colonia que me era muy familiar, empiezo a forcejear haciendo que la toalla, lo unico que cubría mi cuerpo, empezara a caerse.

-Karin Karin-Grita intentando tranquilizarme-Cálmate-Dice deteniendo mis brazos colocandolos por encima de mi cabeza, ahora lo veo bien. Es Toshiro, estaba a horcajadas sobre mi y mas o menos inclinado hacia mi rostro.

-¿Toshiro?-Digo confundida y entonces mi ceño se frunce-¡¿Se puede saber por que rayos entras asi?!, creí que era un maldito ladrón-Me quejo retorciendome bajo el.

-Sera mejor que no te muevas tanto si no quieres terminar desnuda -Advierte y entonces recuerdo que voy solo en toalla. Me pongo como tomate y como puedo safo una mano de su agarre y le propino un puñetazo en la cara, esto es suficiente para distraerlo, se lleva una mano a la cara aflojando su agarre, entonces termino por empujarlo para después ponerme de pie.

-¡Eres un pervertido!-Le gritó y después salgo corriendo a mi cuarto cerrando con seguro.

Estamos en la cocina, le preparo un café y yo me sirvo mi té negro, le alcanzo una bolsa de hielo y se lo pone en el ojo izquierdo.

-A pesar de tu bonita imagen admito que aun no pierdes esa mano dura-Comenta dando un sorbo a su café recien hecho.

-¿Que querías qué hiciera?, estabas encima de mi y prácticamente yo no tenía nada puesto-Resongo con un leve rubor en las mejillas, él se pone igual.

-Ahora dime ¿Que tanto hablaron Hinamori y tu?-Pregunto amenazadoramente-Y más vale que sea convincente por que... -

-Ella se volvió loca-Dijo interrumpiendome-Me amenazó con hacerles algo a ti o a Hikari -Suelta de repente.

¡¿Que hizo que?!

-Tranquila-Dijo en un intento de tranquilizarme y me toma de la mano por sobre la mesa. -No dejaré que les toque un pelo, ustedes son lo único que tengo, no volveré a perderlas-Sentencia y acto seguido besa mi mano haciéndome sonrojar.

-Gracias-Respondo sin saber donde meterme-P..Pero-Continuo, no puedo dejar que me ponga nerviosa tengo que saber más-¿Que quería?-

Me platico todo lo que había pasado, desde su obsecion por él hasta la amenaza de hacernos algo.

-Así que está obsecionada contigo... -Comento.

-Parece que si-Responde.

Guardamos silencio, no hay nada que decir, solo pensar. ¿De que sería capaz esa psicópata? No lo sabia y tampoco estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-Tal ves lo mejor por ahora sea que me quede unos días en casa de mi papá, siempre hay alguien en esa casa, así ni Hikari ni yo estaremos solas-

-Es una buena idea-Responde.

-Bien, arreglaré lo necesario y hablaré con papá -

-Yo puedo hablar con él, tu prepara todo-Me ofrece y acepto.

Toma su móvil y yo me dispongo a arreglar lo necesario, meto algo de ropa en una maleta y artículos de baño, cuando termino con lo mío me dirijo al cuarto de Hikari, saco ropa de su ropero y saco varios juguetes, seguro se aburrirá si no lleva algo de juguetes.

Voy a la sala y veo a Toshiro hablar por teléfono.

-Si... si... bien... no se preocupe ellas están bien... claro-Me mira en el umbral y sonríe, le hago gestos de ir por Hikari y él asiente y voy por mi hija.

Abro la puerta de su habitación y todo parece normal... todo a excepción de que la ventana está abierta, juraría que estaba cerrada cuando entre hace rato, voy a cerrarla y me percato de algo horrible, las rejas estaban rotas, ¡Alguien había entrado! .

Corro a ver a Hikari y mis ojos se abren a más no poder de la sorpresa. Una angustia terrible me invade y un pánico incontrolable comienza a surgir en mi y lo único que soy capaz de hacer es gritar.

-¡TOSHIRO!-

•••

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunta exaltado Isshin.

-Tranquilo, yo me encargaré de que Hikari y Karin lleguen sanas y salvas a su casa-

-¡Oh Masaki! ¡Nuestro exhijo ahora hijo de nuevo ayudará a mi querida Karin y su hijita!-

-Como sea-Digo restandole importancia-Yo las...-

-¡TOSHIRO!-

-¿Que ha sido eso?-Pregunta Isshin volviendo a la normalidad.

-Discúlpeme-Cuelgo y corro a donde vino aquel gritó desgarrador.

-¡¿Karin que pasa?!-Exclamo irrumpiendo en el cuarto de Hikari.

Ahí estaba Karin, tumbada en el suelo de rodillas con algo en las manos y un llanto insaciable. Me acerco a ver que esta pasando, veo la cama donde debería estar mi hija ¡Pero ella no esta!. Veo la nota que Karin tiene en sus manos y la leo con cuidado.

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con tus princesitas"

Arrugo la nota formando un puño. Esa desgraciada me las iba a pagar.

-¡Lo juro!-

 **Lo sé, lo sé, me pidieron que el capitulo fuera más extenso y lo he hecho más corto... pero tengo una buena razón ya que esto esta llegando al final UwUr aun no se si el siguiente capi sera el final pero de que esta cerca esta cerca, disculpen por no haber subido algo ayer, no me encontraba en condiciones de subirlo es decir no tenía mucha inspiración, espero comprendan, no prometo nada respecto a subir algo en un rato pero lo intentare. Ahora díganme, ¿Que tal el capitulo? Le falto, le sobro, ustedes opinen :p.**

 **Karin-chan... está bien, seré paciente TTwTT solo no tardes demasiado TToTT y lamento este capitulo corto, esque tenía que dejarlo emocionante para el gran final UwUr espero me entiendas UnU. Uzumaki lo sé, esa bitch no tiene escrúpulos... pero bueno esta enfermita UwUr y Hikari es un amors claro QuQ espero que te haya gustado el capitulo UuU.**

 **Por ahora eso es todo, saludos y byebye!**


End file.
